


Magnus Is Quite... Magical

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Being a Brat, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Bootboy Alec Lightwood, Collars, Come Eating, Come Marking, Crossdressing, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gags, Happy Ending, Jealous Magnus Bane, Kidnapping, Kinky, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Office Sex, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Public Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Spreader Bars, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sub Drop, Verbal Humiliation, like really low key though, putting that one in again for the first chapter because some people can't fucking read, read the notes for each chapter for warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec gets kidnapped by a handsome warlock as ransom for the debt his parents owe, but he doesn't expect to enjoy the experience as much as he does. And he definitely doesn't expect to see Magnus again (but enjoys it just as much).
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 204
Kudos: 609





	1. Alec Gets A Little Tied Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super kinky. Dub-con for this chapter because Alec wants it but he's also been kidnapped. It's consent, but it's not informed or enthusiastic, so it's not full consent. DLDR.

Alec wakes up, arms tied behind him, in what looks to be a worn-down shed. There’s light streaming through the spaces in the roof that are missing rafters, illuminating the wooden panels and the hay scattered across the floor. There's a distinct lack of dust given how old the place looks. 

Across from Alec a man is sitting in a large armchair that doesn’t match the rest of the barn, looking plush and new and velvet. He's dressed to the nines in a suit covered in sequins and Alec recognizes him right away. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

“What the fuck?” Alec spits as he stands, wobbling slightly without the ability to use his arms. Once he's on his feet, he tugs at the rope around his arms, finding it tied to a wooden slat in the wall behind him.

“Language darling,” Magnus says, sipping at the wine glass dangling from his fingertips. He looks like he hasn't a care in the world, lounging in the plush armchair, legs crossed and stretched out in front of him.

Alec glares at him. “Where are we?” 

“Somewhere they won’t come looking for you,” Magnus answers cryptically as he gets to his feet, sending the chair away with a flick of his wrist. 

Alec struggles with the rope binding his arms in place. “You attacked me.” 

“Please, don’t take it personally. Your parents owe me payment. I’m just holding on to you until they pay up.”

“Why would my parents owe you anything? They don’t do business with Downworlders.” 

Magnus gives him a hint of a smirk. It makes him look like a predator hunting its prey and Alec despises that he’s the prey, already bound and defenseless. “You don’t know the half of what your parents get up to when no one is watching. Now, be a good boy and don’t make me gag you. Although... your mouth would look good with something between your lips.” 

Alec forces down his blush, ignoring Magnus' last sentence. “You’re a liar. And a kidnapper. When the Clave finds out-” 

“When the Clave finds out what, exactly?” The drink in Magnus’ hand disappears in a small firework of blue sparks. Alec wants to shrink back at the display of power, but he keeps his head held high. He’s not in a position to intimidate, but he can at least take advantage of his height. “That the ever-loyal Mr and Mrs. Lightwood have been making secret deals with a dastardly warlock? You think your parents will go to them after they’ve so blatantly ignored the Clave's orders? No, I would guess you’re on your own until they pay up.” 

“Why not go to them directly?” Alec snaps, working his fingers at the rope, hoping to find some give, some way to get his hands free. “They’re the ones that owe you.” 

Magnus hums, tilting his head slightly to the side. It definitely doesn’t draw Alec’s attention to his long neck. It doesn’t make him want to lick the skin. He definitely isn’t having those kinds of thoughts about his kidnapper. 

“I considered it, but they’re in Alicante too often. It would be ages before I'd be able to _talk_ to them alone. You were easier to reach.” 

"Easier to kidnap?" Alec growls out.

Magnus shrugs. "Tomato, to-mah-to."

“You were let into the Institute for business and took advantage of the fact that I had just finished training.” 

“Precisely. You think either of your parents would let their guard down like that around a warlock?” Magnus steps closer to him, forcing him to step back to maintain the distance between them.

“Seems like they’re smart not to.” 

Alec flinches when Magnus lifts a hand, but all he does is press his fingers to Alec’s jacket, folding the wrinkled lapel back into place. “You wound me Alexander.” 

“Let me go. I’ll get my parents to pay you.” He doesn’t know _how_ he’s going to do that, but he thinks he can figure it out. Or get the money himself. He steps back so Magnus’ hand falls away before he can feel the way Alec’s heart is racing from the simple touch. 

“Surely you know I can’t trust you to do that. You look like you'd try to fight me the second you got your hands free."

Alec looks over the other man. Maybe in a fair fight he would stand a chance, but Magnus with his magic against Alec without activated runes would put him at a steep disadvantage. And he knows Magnus is aware of this. “You can’t keep me tied up in a barn.” 

“Let’s hope your parents are willing to pay for your release quickly then, shall we?” 

“Let me go.” 

“Now you’re just being repetitive. I was mostly joking about the gag, but if you want to be annoying, I could be easily convinced.” Magnus reaches between them again, his fingers tracing over Alec’s cheek.

Alec stumbles back, out of Magnus’ reach, away from the light touch. A shiver goes through him when his back hits the wall. He's moved as far from Magnus as he’s going to be able to. The thought sends a rush of fear mixed with arousal through him. No, no arousal. Only fear. He tugs at his wrists again. The burn of the rope distracts him for a few seconds.

“Going somewhere?" Magnus asks, entirely too cocky. 

Alec glares back at him, not dignifying the question with a response.

“Oh, come now, you could be in worse company. You know I’m going to let you go unharmed. Why not relax, sit back, enjoy yourself."

“I’m tied to the wall of a barn in who-knows-where with a kidnapping warlock. Sure, I’ll get right on relaxing.” 

Magnus sighs like he's disappointed, “Typical Shadowhunter, so uptight.” 

Alec grits his teeth. He thinks anyone in his situation would be reasonably stressed. “Do my parents even know you took me?” 

“I sent them a fire message,” Magnus says with blasé, running a hand over the buttons of his fancy jacket. Alec cracks his neck in response, regretting the movement when Magnus' eyes zero in on the movement. He steps in closer. “I’m, obviously, not a fan of runes in general, but this?” He taps the deflect rune on Alec’s neck and Alec tilts his head away from the touch. He tries to ignore that it's made his skin breakout in goosebumps. “The placement is perfect,” Magnus continues, trailing his fingers along the skin, ignoring Alec’s reaction. “It’s very appealing.” 

The marked skin is sensitive, tingling under Magnus' touch, and Alec struggles to keep his face blank. “It’s not meant for aesthetics.” 

“You can’t tell me you didn’t think about the way this would draw attention to your neck when you got it. That it wouldn’t make people swoon with the desire to cover it in their own marks? The way it emphasizes your perfect bone structure.” 

Magnus is still touching it and Alec finds it hard to concentrate. He manages to shake his head. “No.” 

Magnus narrows his eyes, looking more curious than upset. His hands trail downwards, finally leaving Alec’s neck, only to trace over his shoulder and down his arm. “I wonder what other runes you have ‘accidentally’ placed in strategic places.” He tugs at the sleeve of Alec’s jacket without any real effort. 

“It’s not strategic,” Alec mutters, keeping himself pressed flat to the wall behind him though it does little to create any distance between them. Magnus has made himself comfortable in Alec’s personal space. 

“Sure it isn’t darling.” 

Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec’s jacket vanishes from his body, leaving him in only his button-up. “Hey!” 

“Disappointing. How many layers do you wear?” Magnus picks at the collar of Alec’s shirt. His fingers are entirely too close to Alec's lips. 

“Where’s my jacket?” 

Magnus looks up with amusement in his eyes, reminding Alec of just how closely they’re standing. If he moved forward even a few inches he could press his lips to Magnus’ and- no, he's not going to follow that train of thought. “In safe-keeping with your stele and all of your weapons. You'll get them back once your parents pay me.” 

“Great,” Alec huffs. 

Magnus hums again, looking down and moving his hand to Alec’s abdomen, pressing his palm to the shirt fabric directly above Alec’s hipbone. Alec tries desperately to think of anything except the warmth of Magnus’ hand, the way his distinct and pleasant smell is making Alec’s head spin. He has nowhere to move, trapped between Magnus and the wall. He really shouldn’t enjoy that as much as he does. 

“I chose the right Lightwood to kidnap.” 

Alec’s eyes widen. “What?” 

“Obviously you were my first choice,” Magnus says, his other hand raising to tap Alec’s jaw. “This jaw line?” His hand moves back to the deflect rune while his other thumb traces circles into Alec’s hip. “This deflect rune?” He raises his hand to push Alec’s hair back, “Wavy dark hair? And these eyes...” He rests his hand on Alec’s cheek, thumb tracing under his eyelid. It's a surprisingly soft movement given the situation. “Of course I wanted you right away. Although, I would have rather had you tied up to my bed than an old barn, but better to go somewhere hidden away.” 

“Wh- what difference does it make? Who you took?” Alec struggles to keep his voice steady. He’s glad it’s not any of his siblings in his place. And not just because he wants to protect them. 

“You’re interesting,” Magnus states. “Much more entertaining to look at you and talk to you- when you’re not being stubborn... And I think you’re enjoying my company more than you let on.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Magnus leans in, rocking to his toes and presses his lips to Alec’s, a firm pressure, demanding, as his hand tightens around Alec’s hip. Alec freezes in place, his pulse sky-rocketing. Magnus isn’t fazed, licking into Alec’s mouth until Alec slowly attempts to kiss him back. His logic says he shouldn’t- for all of the obvious reasons, but Magnus’ mouth is hot and wet against his and he can’t help but lean into it, hesitant in his motions, aware of his own inexperience. 

Magnus pulls back, both hands going to Alec’s hips. “You kiss like a virgin.” 

Alec feels his face flame as he opens his eyes- and when did he close them? He stares at Magnus who smirks back at him. 

“What?” 

Magnus’ eyes widen, drawing attention to the dark lines drawn around them. “You’re kidding.” 

“What?” Alec’s voice is more defensive this time. He curls his hands into the rope that binds his wrists, holding tight to it.

“ _You’re a virgin_. Have you ever even been kissed before?” Alec knows his silence speaks volumes, but he's a terrible liar so he keeps his mouth shut. Magnus' hands tighten on his hips, pressing into the fabric of his shirt. “Oh darling, you are temptation on a silver platter.” 

“Shut up."

“I thought all Nephilim subscribed to the ‘live fast, die young’ mentality?” 

“I just haven’t had the opportunity.” 

Magnus nods like it’s suddenly all coming together. “There aren’t many openly gay or bi Shadowhunters are there? Still, I’d think you’d find a mundane at least.” 

Alec swallows hard. “Why would you... I’m not... You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Don’t I?” Magnus’ eyes sparkle with mischief. Alec holds his breath when Magnus leans in, brushing his lips along Alec’s jaw. His hands slide lower, pushing up under Alec’s shirt to rest on his bare hips. Alec bites his lip against the flood of sensations. “You’re really not subtle darling.” 

He plants another kiss to Alec’s lips, less forceful, moving his lips until Alec mimics the actions. His lipstick is smudged when he moves back. “But you are a fast learner.” 

“Shut up.” 

Magnus decides to do so by occupying his mouth with Alec's lips. He pushes in closer to Alec, pressing their bodies together. When their hips meet, Alec is stunned by the little sound that escapes him. It has Magnus grinning. “You’re enjoying this.” 

“I am not.” 

Magnus’ right hand falls from Alec’s hip to cup him over his pants. Alec jumps, warmth curling his gut. “This says otherwise.” He presses tighter and Alec lets out a little whimper that makes him flush. “You are utterly irresistible.” 

“You’re insane.” The effect of Alec’s words is tampered by his breathy tone. Shame wars with arousal because he definitely shouldn’t be feeling like this. Not about a guy. Not about a warlock. Not about his kidnapper.

“Tell me to stop,” Magnus says, rubbing his hand over Alec’s clothed dick. "Tell me you don't want this." He presses their lips together again when Alec doesn't respond, forcing his tongue into Alec’s mouth, licking like he’s trying to devour him. 

Alec groans, his hips rolling forward, into the friction Magnus is providing. Magnus catches his lower lip between his teeth and tugs. His hand disappears from Alec’s crotch and suddenly Alec feels cool air against his torso. He turns his chin up to break the kiss before looking down at himself. His shirt is gone and Magnus’ hand is exploring his abs. 

“Magnus!” 

“Hm?” Magnus has taken to nibbling at his neck, both hands on Alec’s chest. He pinches Alec’s nipple between two fingers and Alec actually squeals. 

“My... shirt.” 

Magnus drags his teeth over Alec’s deflect rune and Alec tilts his head instinctively, giving him more room. He tugs at the bindings around his wrists, more in an attempt to be able to touch Magnus than to actually escape. Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec is left in only his boxers. Before he can complain, Magnus is licking over his nipple. One of his hands toys with the waistband of Alec’s boxers, fingers pushing just under the fabric.

It’s hot and soft and rough and entirely too much. 

Alec sucks in a breath between clenched teeth, exhaling the warlock's name like a prayer, “Magnus.” 

“You sound so pretty with my name on your lips,” Magnus says against his chest, nipping at Alec’s nipple once more before moving to suck marks along his collarbone. His fingers dip below Alec’s waistband, scratching through his pubic hair and wrapping around his cock while his other hand drags down Alec's back, nails digging in to leave thin red lines.

“Please,” Alec gasps, thrusting into Magnus’ gentle grip. “Magnus, please.” 

“Please what darling?” 

“Please.” It’s all he can manage with Magnus’ hand sliding over him, a combination of warm skin and hard metal rings. 

Magnus licks down Alec's neck before moving back. He brushes a hand over Alec’s chest. “You’re going to have to be more specific.” Alec actually whines when Magnus abruptly stops touching him. "Tell me what you want."

Alec can't find the effort to keep it back. The words spill from his lips. "You, want you, please, want to come."

“Good boy, I'll take care of you.” 

Magnus tugs at Alec’s boxers, pulling them off the mundane way. Alec steps out of them even as a shadow of apprehension passes through him. It vanishes when a blue glow appears around his dick and the phantom feeling of Magnus’ hand returns even as his actual hands scratch over Alec’s abs. Alec makes a choked off noise when Magnus licks the rune on his neck before latching on. The abrupt realization that Magnus is sucking a mark there, where anyone might see, is what pushes Alec over the edge. He spills his release all over his own stomach. 

He can feel Magnus smirk against his neck. “Not gay, huh?” 

“Shut up.” His voice lacks any heat, too dazed from his orgasm. 

Magnus hums. “You make quite the picture like this.” 

Alec forces his eyes open and sees the way Magnus is staring at him with hunger clear in his eyes. Before he can figure out how to respond to that, a fire message flies through the air. Magnus lifts a hand and catches it instinctively. His face morphs into a frown as he reads it. “Your parents have found the money to pay me.” 

“Oh.” 

Magnus steps back, clears his throat. His eyes flick over Alec’s body before he snaps his fingers. The mess is gone from Alec’s stomach, his clothes back in place, stele in his jacket pocket. The ropes binding his hands vanish. 

“That means you're free to go.” Magnus summons a portal and gestures to it. 

Alec glances at the bulge in Magnus’ pants. He feels like he should do something. He wants to offer, wants to push Magnus over the edge, but he’s suddenly unsure if Magnus even wants to him to do something. After all, he has been pretty clear about taking what he wants, why would he stop now? 

Alec steps towards the portal. “Uh, feel free to kidnap me again, you know, if my parents owe you or whatever.”

He sees Magnus’ eyes go wide before he steps through the portal.


	2. Alec Has No Gag Reflex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up in the infirmary with a familiar warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as dub-con as the first chapter, but it is kinkier. Read the tags for warnings!

Alec is having a terrible week. 

While he’d enjoyed everything he’d done with Magnus, coming down from the high meant facing what had happened. The truth was that it sounded awful. Not that he could tell anyone, even if they knew he wasn't straight, because what would they think? He’d told his family half the truth about what had happened. Magnus had kidnapped him and held him hostage until they paid for services rendered. Magnus hadn't hurt him. When Maryse talks of hunting down the warlock and killing him, Alec stops her, convinces her it would be a bad idea. It would violate the Accords and turn the Clave’s attention to her.

He finds it hard to focus when all he can think about is Magnus’ hands on his skin, Magnus kissing him, the way their bodies had moved together. Then the shame courses through him and he practices archery until his fingers bleed. The pain distracts him. It feels like repentance. 

He dreams about Magnus too. He remembers the things they’d done. He imagines doing more. He starts taking more cold showers. He can’t find it in himself to get off, thinking about what they’d done. He knew it would only feed into the shame. And the desire... The desire shouldn’t have been there at all. 

The lack of sleep and the built up frustration make him on edge. He snaps at anyone that gets near him and makes stupid mistakes

It all comes to a head when he’s on a routine patrol with Isabelle. A group of demons swarm them and Alec reacts a moment too late. A demon throws him into the wall and he hears something crack, feels pain cascading through him. Even with his Iratze activated, he can't manage to stand or fight back.

Isabelle kills the last demon and sinks into a crouch next to him, “Alec? Alec! Are you okay?” 

He feels groggy and everything hurts. He forces a smile for his sister's sake. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He attempts to stand, but the moment he gets halfway up the world goes dark, proving that he is definitely not fine. 

Alec wakes up in a scratchy blanket in a room he instantly recognizes as The Institute’s medical ward. Next to him, lounging in what looks to be an uncomfortable folding chair, is an incredibly familiar warlock. Alec goes tense as Magnus realizes he’s awake. “Good morning.” 

“Um.” He can’t make eye contact, but when he looks down, his gaze falls on Magnus’ hands and he vividly remember those hands trailing over his stomach, his chest, his dick. His face flushes and he looks at the blanket instead. Shame and arousal war within him. “What... what are you doing here?” 

“You were fatally injured. You broke a rib and it punctured your lung. I was called to heal you.” 

“You healed me?”

“I did... Alexander, are you alright?” 

Alec clears his throat, willing himself to look natural. Nonchalant. Confident. “I’m fine. Just surprised my parents are okay with you being here.” 

“They hardly have say over who enters the Institute and for what purposes. But I’m sure they’d understand as I’m here to save you.” 

“Right. Um, thanks for that.” 

“What happened?” 

Alec shakes his head. He picks at the scratchy blanket. “Bad luck, a dumb mistake.” 

“Bad luck or a dumb mistake?” 

Alec shrugs and his voice comes out sharper than he intends, "Both. Either. What difference does it make?" 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

And that- that pisses Alec off enough for everything else to fall away. His head snaps up. "You're asking me that n _ow?"_ Magnus jerks back, kohl-lined eyes widening slightly at the outburst. Alec grits his teeth, sitting up taller. “After everything that happened before, you’re asking me if I’m okay now?” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Magnus stands and steps away from the bed. “If you’re feeling better, I should be on my way. Don’t worry about payment, it’s on the house.” 

A week ago Magnus had crowded Alec against a wall, stripped him naked, and given him a hand-job while Alec's hands were tied behind his back. Now he could barely look at him. Anger flushes through Alec as he practically jumps out of the bed so he can grab Magnus’ wrist, stopping him from leaving. “I don’t understand you.” 

Magnus stands still as a statue, studying Alec. “I’m sorry. I know you won’t believe me and I understand, but I never intended to- to take advantage of you like that. I crossed a line. I’ll turn myself into the Clave if that’s what you want.” 

Alec glances around, nervous that someone might have overheard, but he and Magnus are alone in the room. He refocuses. “You think that’s what I’m upset about?” 

“Of course,” Magnus says like it’s fact. “And I understand-” 

“I’m upset because you’re fucking with my head,” Alec complains, dropping Magnus’ wrist. He fidgets with the sleeve of his jacket which should be covered with ichor, but his clothes are somehow completely clean. “You attacked me and then you... you got me off, and then you sent me away before I could return the favor and then you show up and heal me like nothing happened. What the hell am I supposed to do with that.” 

Magnus is staring at him with large eyes. “Alexander... are you upset that we didn’t go further?” 

Alec feels heat rise to his cheeks. He crosses his arms over his chest defensively. “Why didn’t you? Was I... was it that bad?” 

“Bad?” Magnus shakes his head like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. He takes two steps, effectively closing the distance between them, holding tight to the lapels of Alec’s jacket so he can’t back away. Alec nearly buckles under the show of power. “Darling, I nearly came in my pants like a teenager.” 

“Then why...” Alec trails off, trying to fight down the arousal that Magnus’ words had sparked. This close he can see the sparkly makeup around Magnus’ eyes and the mostly concealed bags under them. 

“Why did I ask you to leave?” Magnus finishes. 

“Yeah.” 

Magnus sighs, letting go of Alec and stepping back which is really the opposite of what Alec wants.

Magnus begins to pace the room, playing with the rings on one of his hands. “I got carried away. That fire message from your parents brought me back to reality. I was ashamed of my actions. I had no right to treat you that way. I took advantage of you Alexander.” 

“But I liked it.” 

Magnus spins to face him, pupils dilated. “I thought you would hate me.” 

“Maybe I should,” Alec concedes, stepping closer. “But you’re all I can think about. I just want...” 

“What?” Magnus tilts his head, inching closer. “What do you want darling?” 

Alec feels his breathing pick up at Magnus’ tone, at the suggestion in it. He starts to open his mouth, but when he thinks of actually saying what he wants to, his mouth goes dry. 

Magnus’ finger brushes over his lips and, without thinking, Alec opens his mouth just enough to lick it, delighted when Magnus looks surprised again. Magnus hums. “Why don’t I tell you what I want? I want to utterly wreck you. I want to corrupt you. I want to fuck you against the nearest surface. I want to cover your rune in my own marks. I want to _own you_.” 

Alec’s knees go weak. He forces himself to admit, in return, “I want to get you off.” 

Magnus surges up to pull him into a heady kiss, forcing his tongue into Alec’s mouth without a moment’s hesitation. “What happened to the blushing virgin from last week?” 

“You did.” Alec tugs him back into a kiss so he can press into Magnus’ mouth, savoring his taste. He could stay like that for ages, his hands floating up to rest on Magnus’ hips, Magnus clutching his jacket. He tugs at Magnus shirt, wanting to get to his skin as quickly as possible when Magnus abruptly breaks their kiss, stumbling backwards. Alec stares at him, torn between being annoyed and offended. 

“As much as I want to take you right here, I think we’ll have more fun somewhere else.” He waves his hands and a portal appears in the middle of the room. “Do you trust me?” 

Alec simply holds out a hand for Magnus to take. “Let’s go.” 

“You are going to be the death of me,” Magnus breathes before tugging him through the portal. 

Alec doesn’t have time to take in his surroundings before Magnus is crashing their lips back together, backing him into a wall. Alec’s goes back to tugging at Magnus’ shirt. He feels cheated that Magnus has seen him completely naked and he has yet to see Magnus even shirtless. He wants to even the playing field, but Magnus doesn’t let him. He breaks the kiss again, but this time he stays crowded in against Alec, resting his hands over Alec’s, stilling them instead of forcing him to let go. 

“Alexander, if we do this, you must know I have very specific tastes. I wasn’t joking when I said I want to own you.” Magnus’ eyes are flickering and he’s nearly panting. It makes Alec proud to think he’s the reason for Magnus’ lack of composure. 

“Whatever you want,” Alec breathes. 

Magnus’ eyes flicker and the glamour falls away completely, leaving glowing cat eyes on display. Alec sucks in a breath because now he can see just how beautiful they are. One of Magnus’ hands slips behind Alec’s head, threading his fingers into his hair and tugging until it stings. The pain only makes Alec whimper, rolling his hips forward, brushing his erection against Magnus. 

“I want you on your knees,” Magnus commands, moving back to give him the space. Alec doesn’t hesitate, dropping to hit the floor without a second thought. “Amazing.” He tugs at Alec’s hair again. “Suck my cock, but don’t get me off.” 

Alec feels his mouth water as his hands scramble for the belt around Magnus’ waist. Before he can even attempt to figure it out, Magnus waves his free hand and the material vanishes. Alec tugs the zipper down and groans when he sees Magnus isn’t wearing anything under his pants. Alec takes him out of his jeans and simply stares for a moment. He hasn’t seen many cocks, but he thinks even if he had, Magnus’ would be his favorite. Magnus is hung and his dick is the same beautiful golden color as the rest of his skin. 

“I might not be good,” he warns, suddenly nervous. 

“Just do what you can,” Magnus says, voice surprisingly gentle. His hand in Alec’s hair switches to comforting, stroking through his hair. 

Alec nods, narrows his eyes, and settles on a plan of attack, hands resting on Magnus’ thighs because he’s not quite sure where else to put them. _Just do what you can_. He leans in and licks the head of Magnus’ dick. 

Magnus makes a small noise that’s barely audible, but it eggs Alec on. He licks a stripe from the head to Magnus’ balls. Several more licks before he pulls his lips in over his teeth, at least he knows that much, and gently sucks the head into his mouth. He’s so focused on trying to give a good blow job that he doesn’t notice the warmth wrapping around his wrists until they’re being pulled away from Magnus. He leans back, letting Magnus’ cock fall from his lips to look up. Blue magic encircles his wrists, tugging them behind his back. Alec groans, surprised at how much he loves it. The reminder that Magnus is powerful. He can do whatever he pleases with Alec. Alec finds it arousing in ways he probably shouldn’t. But shame is for later. He re-centers his attention on sucking Magnus’ dick into his mouth. 

“You can take more than that,” Magnus says, giving a gentle tug to Alec’s hair. “I feel like you’re not trying.” 

Alec’s face goes red, but the words invigorate him. He moves further onto Magnus’ dick until it’s pressing at the back of his throat. He keeps going and hears Magnus make a strangled noise above him. He slides down until his nose is almost pressed to Magnus’ balls. He wasn’t sure he would like giving blow jobs, weren’t they supposed to be more fun to receive?, but he loves it. He loves the weight in his mouth, the pressure all the way to his throat, the sounds he’s dragging from Magnus. It makes his head swim. 

Magnus suddenly pulls Alec back by his hair, all the way off of his cock. Alec whines, “Why did you stop me?” 

“You didn’t tell me you don't have a gag reflex.” 

Alec glances up, away from Magnus’ spit-slick cock. Magnus’ glowing eyes stare back at him, a look of awe on his face. “I don't have a gag reflex.” 

“Fuck.” Magnus takes his dick in his hand and leads it back to Alec’s mouth, teasing the head along Alec’s lips, spreading precome there. Alec holds his mouth open and is rewarded by Magnus pushing back into his mouth, back down into his throat. Alec whimpers at the feel, relaxing into Magnus’ hold, allowing Magnus to set the pace by pulling at his hair. 

Alec isn’t sure how long he stays like that, kneeling in front of Magnus, allowing the warlock to fuck his mouth. All he knows is that when Magnus pulls out, he hasn’t come yet. He pouts and hears a chuckle. “Such a slut.” 

Alec shudders under the words. “Please.” 

“What is it whore?” 

Alec presses his hips forward, uselessly attempting to get some friction from the pressure of his jeans. “Please.” 

“What do you want?” The hand that isn’t in Alec’s hair cups his chin, fingers digging into the skin just enough to be uncomfortable. “Say it.” 

“Want you to come,” Alec gasps, trying to move forward, to suck Magnus’ cock again. The hands on his face and in his hair hold him in place. 

“Look at you, a Shadowhunter, on your knees for a warlock. What would the Clave say if they saw you begging for my dick?” 

The words render Alec speechless, all he can do is whimper. 

“So needy,” Magnus teases, “but I don’t know if I want to come in your mouth or on your face.” 

Alec groans, dropping his head even as it sends little flares of pain from where he’s forcing Magnus to pull at his hair. 

“You want me to come on your face?” 

“Please.” He can’t imagine anything hotter than Magnus coming all over his face, claiming him. 

“Then beg Shadowhunter.” 

He blinks, trying to understand. He thought he was begging. “Please?” 

“You can do better than that, can’t you? Tell me how much you want it or I might decide you don’t really want it and I’ll have to find someone else to-” 

A choked out whine bubbles from Alec’s lips. The idea of Magnus leaving him right now, of finding someone else, makes his stomach twist. “No, please, Magnus, please. Want you. Want you to come on me. Mark me up. Please, come on my face. Please, I need it.” 

“Such a fucking slut,” Magnus says, sounding entirely too pleased. Alec watches, mesmerized as Magnus strokes his cock until he’s coming on Alec’s face with a moan. Most of it lands on his lips and he attempts to lick it up, getting all that he can. He feels more of it cooling against his cheeks. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Magnus mumbles, hand moving from Alec’s hair to run a finger through his own mess, collecting it from Alec’s cheek. “I want to photograph you like this. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Alec isn’t given a chance to answer as Magnus presses his finger, covered in his own come, into Alec’s mouth. Alec sucks it clean while Magnus zips up his pants. “Now what should I do with you?” 

Alec presses his forehead against Magnus’ thigh, content to remain kneeling in front of him, hands magically bound behind his back, head buzzing in the best way. He doesn’t have to think for himself or make any hard choices or think about how _wrong_ this is supposed to be. Magnus’ hand is back in his hair, gently brushing through it. “There are so many options, so many ways I want you.” 

Alec nuzzles into Magnus’ thigh at the words. His dick is straining against his jeans, but he can’t find it in himself to actually do anything about it. 

“I know, we’ll start simple. Come with me darling.” 

Magnus’ hand leaves his hair and he steps back. Alec frowns, forcing himself to stand, barely noticing the ache in his thighs. Magnus turns and starts walking and Alec stumbles after him. They reach a bedroom with bright red silk sheets and Magnus turns to him again. He waves a hand and Alec is suddenly naked. He’s beyond the point of caring, but the sudden difference leaves him a little light headed. 

“On the bed, on your hands and knees.” The magic vanishes from his wrist, allowing him to move. He follows Magnus’ direction, feeling entirely exposed as he gets on the bed. He feels the mattress move as Magnus joins him before a hand lands between his shoulder blades, pushing him down until his hands slide out from beneath him and his face is pressed to the silk sheets. He swallows hard, turned on by how vulnerable he feels. 

Magnus' hand moves down his back, warm and rough against his skin. An increasingly familiar tingle buzzes around his wrists and ankles. When he lifts his head just enough to see, he finds his arms being pulled above his head, bound together again, his ankles connected by what appears to be a spreader-bar made entirely of Magnus’ magic. He groans at the image and the feel of it and presses his face back into the bed. 

Magnus’ hand moves from his back down to his ass, curling his nails into it just enough to make Alec gasp. Then his hand is gone and Alec hears a snap. Silky fabric rolls over his eyes, knotting itself behind his head. Even though he could barely see before, the addition of the fabric and the complete lack of vision is somehow so much more. 

“You look divine,” Magnus says from somewhere behind him, one hand running over Alec’s ass, not doing much, just moving slowly up and down. “I would conjure up a whole BDSM dungeon so I can have you completely on display. Tie your hands to the ceiling and fuck you till you cry.” 

Alec is pretty sure he’s beyond the point of words. Especially when he feels Magnus lips on his ass, pressing gentle kisses at first before turning to suck marks into the skin. His hands continue to massage Alec’s hips. Alec wishes he could see Magnus, blinks against the fabric covering his eyes as he feels one of Magnus' fingers, slick with lube, circling his entrance. 

Alec attempts to push his hips back only to have Magnus hold them in place with his other hand. “Don’t worry darling, I’ll take care of you.” 

Alec whines against the bed, wanting to say something, _anything,_ but coming up blank. How Magnus can go from calling him ‘slut’ to calling him ‘darling’ so quickly, he doesn’t know. He’s also not sure how he can enjoy both of them just as much. 

Magnus’ finger slips past his rim and Alec jolts at the odd sensation. It’s only uncomfortable for a moment, until Magnus pushes in further and presses against that little bundle of nerves that makes Alec groan. 

Alec can’t do anything but take what Magnus gives him. He pants into the bedding, kept immobilized by Magnus’ magic and hands, helpless as Magnus fingers him. 

When he’s got three fingers in Alec, Magnus starts thrusting with purpose, hitting Alec’s prostate on every thrust. Alec is making all kinds of noises he didn’t know he was capable of. Noises that would have him hiding his face in embarrassment in any other situation. He struggles to find his voice, wanting to say something, to beg for something. All that comes out is a breathy, “Magnus.” 

“I’m right here. Are you close?” 

Alec nods, not entirely sure Magnus can see it from the way he’s positioned with his face pressed into the bed, Magnus stationed behind him. 

“Good. You’re going to come from this alone-” Alec whines and thinks he hears a hint of amusement when Magnus finishes, “Or you’re not going to come at all.” 

Alec thinks he whined too soon. “Please,” he forces the word from his mouth, struggling as his body buzzes. His hands ball into fists above his head, curling the blanket into his grip. “Please Magnus, need it...” 

“You do beg so pretty. I’m not going to touch you but, I suppose I can help you along.” Except then his fingers disappear from Alec’s ass. Hands land on his shoulders and he’s being flipped over, tossed about like a rag-doll. His back hits the mattress, hands jerking back above his head, still bound by magic. The magic connecting his ankles is gone, tying them in opposite directions instead. Alec barely has time to process the change position before he feels Magnus' fingers pressing back into him. 

Alec keels at the new position, helpless whimpers escaping him as he’s finally allowed to buck his hips, even if there’s nothing to grind against. He’s just rolling his hips, riding Magnus’ fingers. He feels a pressure at the side of his face, moving steadily back until it’s at the knot tying the blindfold. The fabric comes off easily and the second Alec can see again, everything becomes too much. 

Magnus is leaning over him, hair flopping forward over his forehead the slightest bit. There's a smudge in his lip gloss and his golden eyes are focussed completely on Alec. The sight combined with yet another thrust directly to his prostate has Alec screaming as he comes. 

Magnus presses a kiss to his lips, even though he’s too distracted to properly reciprocate. Magnus keeps his fingers pressed to Alec’s prostate until he’s come as much as possible and the ache of overstimulation that threatens to consume him. Magnus must take pity on him because he pulls his fingers from Alec’s hole with a slick sound that makes Alec groan despite everything. He’s still panting to catch his breath as Magnus waves his hand and the mess on his stomach disappears. The magic that had been wrapped around Alec’s wrists and ankles fades and he finds himself missing it.

“That was amazing,” Magnus breathes, flopping down next to him. “I’m already hard again just from watching you.” 

Alec turns on his side and glances down. Magnus wasn’t lying, there’s an obvious bulge in his pants. “Do you want me to...”

Magnus simply chuckles, shaking his head. “It will go down. Do you need anything?” Magnus turns his head just enough to make eye contact. “Water? Something for your muscles? Your clothes?” 

Alec shakes his head. He just wants to curl into the blankets, preferably with Magnus, and doze until he doesn’t feel like he’s made of jelly. It takes him an embarrassingly long time to realize that Magnus’ offer to retrieve his clothes might be more of a suggestion, a subtle hint that it’s time for him to go. He swallows down the bitterness of the thought, but that doesn’t make it any less real. 

He forces himself to break the eye contact and sit up even though everything in him screams against it. He scans the room for his clothing and remembers leaving it somewhere in the hall. “I guess... I should probably...” 

“Right. You have to get back to the Institute.” Magnus sits as well and Alec watches as everything about him becomes somehow sharper. He blinks and his golden eyes are hidden behind a glamour once more. Alec feels the loss like a tangible thing. He wants to undo whatever he’s just done, but he doesn’t know how. Magnus snaps and Alec’s clothes are back on. He shifts uncomfortably at the sudden pressure, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Magnus. “Do you need anything else?” 

“No.” He doesn’t want to ask Magnus for anything else. He’s already asked him for too much. He forces himself off the bed. “Uh.” Alec glances around the room, realizing that he has no idea where he is. “We’re still in New York right?” 

Magnus snorts and Alec smiles softly at the small sound. “Yes, darling, still in the city.” He moves gracefully from the bed to the window to pull the blinds back. The sun is beginning to sink in the horizon, but the cityscape is unmistakable. 

Magnus moves a dramatic gesture with his hands and a portal opens in the middle of his bedroom. Alec hesitates. He studies Magnus, indecision sitting heavily in his gut. He wants to go to Magnus, to kiss him and strip both of their clothes away and curl up on the bed to nap with him. He wants to talk to him and learn more about the warlock. He wants to stay, to make this something real. 

But Magnus is waiting for him to leave. Any sign of softness had been hidden away with his real eyes. “Don’t worry, it will take you right back to The Institute’s medical ward.” 

“That’s not...” Alec trails off. He can’t say what he’s really thinking. Magnus only wanted a fast lay, someone who would let him do anything to him. Alec knows that’s all this is. So he forces down any feelings that might complicate things. “I’ll see you later Magnus.” 

He steps through the portal and hears it close behind him. His chest hurts, thinking about Magnus alone in his bedroom, but before he has time to ponder that, he’s stepping into the medical ward and directly in front of Isabelle and Jace. 

Because that’s exactly what he needs right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry they're both idiots who can't communicate, but they figure it out in the next chapter. (And Jace and Isabelle figure a few things out too).  
> Let me know if anything else needs to be tagged.


	3. Alec Learns To Like Clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission takes Alec, Isabelle, and Jace to Pandemonium. Alec runs into Magnus and they sort out their issues. Kinky sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Let's see what warnings we've got for this chapter~!  
> Dom!Magnus, bad BDSM etiquette, public sex, a tiny bit of canon typical violence, leaving marks. This chapter is lighter than the past two tbh.

Alec has spent three days steadfastly avoiding his siblings and keeping his head down. He’s switched patrols to work with people he barely knows. He’s volunteered to do paperwork for anyone who needs the help, because anything is better than sitting in his bedroom, replaying everything that happened with Magnus. Replaying the good parts is fine, but it never changes the ending. So he trains harder, shoots more arrows, pushes his limits until he can’t think beyond the ache in his muscles. 

He only manages three days of ducking around corners, ignoring texts, and speed-walking before he’s called into Ops and assigned a mission with both Jace _and_ Isabelle. 

Isabelle takes the first chance she gets to confront him, as they leave the Institute, headed for some kind of _club_ called Pandemonium. Alec thinks this is probably karma for every bad thing he's ever done because the last thing he wants to do right now is go to some loud too-bright club with his siblings. 

“What’s going on with you Alec?” 

Alec keeps his gaze forward, trying to look nonchalant. “Nothing.” 

“Cut the act,” Jace demands from his other side. “You’ve been avoiding us since you got injured on patrol with Izzy. And you still haven’t told us where you went after that.” 

“It’s not important.” 

Jace scoffs and steps into his path, making Alec draw up short and step back to keep his balance. Jace blocks his path, a glare on his face, making him seem taller than he is. “I could feel your emotions you know!” 

“What?” Alec’s hand flies to his parabatai rune. He _always_ keeps it blocked to the best of his abilities. If he'd let it slip when he was with Magnus...

Isabelle steps forward, joining Jace. “What’s going on?” 

“You’ve been all over the place,” Jace states. “Last week, I could feel you moping, then you got hurt and I don’t even want to know what you were feeling _very_ shortly after that, but it was enough to make you forget to block the bond. You were elated and then almost instantly crushed. Where were you?” 

Alec studies the concrete, digging his nails into his palm. He wants to turn and run. He’s not a good liar, but he can’t tell them about Magnus. How would they even start to understand? “I had to take care of something. It’s done now, can we please focus on the mission?” 

Isabelle narrows her eyes. “Does it have to do with Magnus Bane?” 

Alec can’t hide his startled reaction. “What? Why would you say that?” He steps around them and starts walking again. They flank him on either side. 

“He’s the one that healed you. And then you came back through a portal which means you were with a powerful warlock. Why are you being so secretive about this?” 

“Because it’s none of your business,” Alec snaps at her and immediately regrets it. “Let’s just handle this please?” 

“Fine. We’re almost there. But Alec, you can tell us anything. Whenever you’re ready.” 

“Yeah, we’re just trying to help,” Jace adds, making him feel even worse. 

He swallows down his emotions. They’re nothing but a distraction and he can’t have that right now. He can see the neon lights of the club getting closer with every step. They have work to do. 

They join the line outside of the club and talk strategy while they wait to get inside. A vampire has been frequenting the club to prey on mundanes, leaving them dead in the streets nearby. They need to find it, lure it outside, and dispose of it, taking it semi-alive to the Clave for punishment if possible. 

"Look for any vampires that look like they want to feed.” Jace’s advice is useless the moment they enter the club and realize almost everyone looks like they want something. Most of them are horny, but finding a vampire that wants to feed will be difficult amongst all the vampires that are likely just there to get laid. 

“Spread out,” Alec commands, speaking loud enough to be heard over the music. “We’ll have a better chance of finding him. Jace, Izzy, you guys take the dance floor, I’ll check by the bar. Meet back in fifteen.” 

They split up and Alec makes his way past the swarms of drunks. There are all sorts of Downworlders here, mingling with mundanes. It sets off alarm bells in his head, but he knows Pandemonium has been operating under the concept of allowing anyone and everyone to enjoy each other’s company- as long as the Accords are being followed. 

Alec scans what he can see of the dance floor- most of the club seems to be dance floor- before turning his attention to the bar. The way two seelies are grinding nearby suggests that it might as well be part of the dance floor. He glances at the bartender, a werewolf with a sharp smile, and moves in closer, waiting until the bartender takes notice. “What can I get for you Shadowhunter?” 

Alec stiffens at the tone. He shakes his head. “I just want to know if you’ve seen any suspicious looking vampires.” 

“No, just a suspicious looking Nephilim,” the werewolf shoots back. “Are you going to order something or not? I’ve got a job to do.” 

A voice behind him answers before he can. “I’ll take care of this one.” 

Alec feels his blood go cold at the familiar voice, so close to his ear. The bartender nods to Alec’s left and his words confirm Alec’s hunch. “No problem, Magnus. Good luck.” 

Alec suddenly wishes he’d ordered a shot of, well, anything, as he turns and comes face-to-face with the warlock who has taken over his dreams in the past two weeks. And... _wow_. Magnus always looks good, but he’s clearly dressed for clubbing and Alec feels his breath catch. 

Magnus is wearing a mesh shirt that puts more skin on display than it hides and only reaches just above where his navel should be. His shorts sit low on his hips and don’t even reach mid-thigh, the shiny black fabric practically molded to his muscles. Under them, he’s wearing fishnet stockings and boots that only reach up to his ankles. His entire body seems to shine with some kind of glitter. Even his makeup is darker, more dramatic. He clears his throat and Alec realizes he’s been very blatantly checking him out.

“This fine establishment of mine doesn’t permit weapons on the premises,” Magnus drawls, his eyes running over Alec’s body in a way that makes his skin breakout in goosebumps. It’s not lost on Alec that this is the first time he’s actually more dressed than Magnus. 

“We’re on a mission. There’s a vampire that’s been coming here and killing mundanes.” He’s proud of himself when he manages to get the words out in a steady tone. 

“I didn’t receive notice from the Institute.” 

Alec shrugs. “That’s not my job. You can send a fire message and ask them.” 

Magnus studies him and Alec does his best to look unfazed even though all he wants to do is press into Magnus’ space and push his hands under the mesh shirt and- nope, he can’t go down that road. _Work_ , he reminds himself, _he’s here for work_. 

“Just make it quick,” Magnus finally says, before turning on his heel and heading for the dance floor. Alec lets his gaze linger because Magnus looks _so_ good. And when he starts dancing... Alec stares until a seelie pushes into Magnus’ space, grinding more than dancing, and Magnus lets her. Alec turns away with an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach. He’s not allowed to be jealous. They aren’t together. It was just sex. Really, really good sex. That meant nothing to Magnus. 

Alec goes back to scanning the club for a suspicious vampire, trying hard to avoid where Magnus is grinding against the seelie even as everything in him wants to go over and... what? Grind on Magnus himself? 

Alec huffs. He doesn’t like clubs and he's not good at dancing. He shouldn’t want to be pressed against Magnus’ body this badly. 

He turns his gaze and notices a vampire picking up a drink from the bar. He tracks the vampire as he makes his way to a mundane girl, handing her the drink. She leans into him, clearly already intoxicated. 

Alec inches towards them and goes on high alert when the couple starts heading for the exit. He glances around for Isabelle or Jace, but comes up empty. Splitting up always seems like a good idea until one of them finds the suspect. Alec fumbles for his stele, activating his stealth and accuracy runes. He reaches for his Seraph blade and follows the couple outside, into a darkened alley. 

They're leaning against one of the walls, the mundane caged in by the vampire. The girl giggles and Alec hesitates. He needs a clear sign that the vampire is feeding before he attacks. A pressure on his shoulder makes him jump, but when he swivels his head to the side, he finds it’s just Magnus, a finger pressed to his own lips, indicating that Alec should stay quiet. 

Alec swallows and nods. They watch the couple together until the vampire leans in, going for the mundane’s neck, and Alec jumps into motion. Before he can attack, bright red magic is looping around the vampire, forcing his arms to his side, restricting him from making any movement besides flailing uselessly. 

“What the fuck?” The vampire hisses out between his teeth, fangs on display. The mundane takes off running, but Alec thinks she's too drunk to remember this clearly anyways.

“You’re under arrest for violating the Accords,” Alec gets out before the club door slams open and Jace and Isabelle spill out into the alleyway. 

Isabelle takes in the situation. “Are we late?” 

“We have it under control,” Magnus answers easily, forming a portal and using the red magic surrounding the vampire to force him through it. “You’ll find him waiting for you back at the Institute. Next time you come here, don’t bring weapons or give me warning. Understand?” 

He glances from Jace to Isabelle, both nodding, to Alec who is stuck in place, trying to pretend that watching Magnus overpower the vampire so easily isn’t making him insanely horny. Magnus’ gaze lingers on him a little longer before he seems to shake himself. “I have a club to attend to, you can see yourselves out.” 

“Magnus, wait!” It’s Isabelle who stops him. “Thank you- for healing Alec the other day. I never got a chance to thank you.” 

Magnus’ eyebrows raise. “Just doing my job. I never say no to easy money.” 

Alec knows that isn’t true, know Magnus didn’t accept payment for healing him. He clears his throat. “Can I talk to you?” 

Three pairs of eyes swivel to Alec. He keeps his gaze on Magnus. He’s not sure where’s he found the courage, but he thinks he has to try. 

“Of course,” Magnus finally says. 

“We’ll meet you back at the Institute,” Isabelle says, tapping Alec’s arm. 

“You’re doing the paperwork for this,” Jace adds before the two of them head down the alley. 

Magnus centers his attention on Alec who suddenly feels extremely vulnerable. He has his weapons, is dressed for hunting, but he’s not sure how to guard his heart. He has a feeling he’s already failed at that. 

“Thank you,” he says finally. “For not kicking us out.” 

“Is that all?” 

Alec frowns, “You seem upset.” 

“What would I possibly have to be upset about?” Magnus asks, stepping towards the door of the club. 

That’s what Alec is trying to figure out, not able to believe that Magnus might be as frustrated as he is with their situation. Or, lack of situation. Whatever is happening between them. At a loss for words, Alec steps forward, fists his hands into the soft fabric of Magnus’ shirt, and yanks him in so he can press a hot, possessive kiss to Magnus’ lips. He wants to erase any memory of the seelie from Magnus' mind. 

Magnus’ hands fall to his hips, pushing him away. “I’m not looking for a fuck buddy Alexander.” 

Alec blinks at him, confused. “Neither am I.” 

“Then what do you want?” It’s as much an accusation as a question. 

“You,” Alec admits, uncurling his fist, splaying his fingers out, pressing into Magnus’ chest. He can feel the warlock's heartbeat under his palm. “I just want you.” 

“You left.” 

“I thought you wanted me to.” 

“I told you I wanted to own you.” 

The words still make Alec shudder. “I thought... you offered me my clothes... I thought you were trying to get me to leave.” 

Magnus pauses. “I wasn’t.” 

“I didn’t want to leave.” 

That’s enough for Magnus to use his grip on Alec’s hips to force him backwards, against the outer wall of the club, pressing their bodies together so he can lick into his mouth again. When he leans back, he doesn’t go far, close enough that his forehead rests against Alec’s, that Alec can see the flashes of gold in his eyes as he struggles for control. “If we do this again, neither of us is leaving right after, understand? I want to fuck you, but only if you’re going to be mine.” 

Alec jerks his head in a nod. “Yeah, yours, as long as you want me.” 

“Good, follow me.” Magnus wraps a hand around one of Alec’s wrists and pulls him back into the club. Alec follows, willing to go anywhere Magnus wants to take him. 

When Alec spots the seelie who had been dancing with Magnus earlier, he relishes in seeing her glare at him. It makes him move closer to Magnus, allowing his free hand to go to Magnus’ back, resting on the revealed skin below his mesh shirt. He revels at being allowed to actually touch Magnus’ skin. 

Magnus glances back at him at the sudden touch, but he must like what he sees because he simply gives Alec a sly smile and keeps walking. He leads him back past the dance floor and up a short flight of stairs to an area that’s marked off by rope and a VIP sign. A bouncer stands beside the sign and nods at Magnus in greeting as they approach and, though his eyes narrow at Alec, he doesn’t actually try to stop him from entering. 

Magnus pulls Alec down onto the couch next to him where they have a view of the whole club, but are removed enough that the music isn’t quite so ear-piercing and the lights are dimmed rather than flashing. Magnus leaves a distance between them, angling himself so he’s facing Alec more than the club. 

“Why are we here?” Alec asks, glancing around them, but ultimately finding his gaze being pulled back to Magnus. 

“We talked briefly outside, but Alexander, I need you to know that I want you. Completely. I want you to be _mine_ -” 

“Magnus,” Alec interrupts, laying a hand on the fishnet fabric over Magnus’ knee. “I only want you.” 

Magnus’ pupils dilate as he leans forward, seemingly unaware of his own movement. “What we’ve done before, that’s only tapping the surface of what I want to do to you. I need you to know that and I need you to want more.” 

“Like what?” Alec shifts to hide the fact that he’s half hard from the conversation alone, a movement that doesn’t go unnoticed by Magnus. 

Magnus surges forward, one hand curling around the back of Alec’s neck, tilting his head so he can force their lips together. Alec gives in easily, grasping tighter to Magnus’ knee. He feels Magnus’ other hand play with the hem of his shirt, pushing it up enough to press his palm to Alec’s abs, scraping his nails over the muscles there. 

Alec knows they’re not really alone. He can hear the music from the club, the far-off chattering of the crowd. He knows the bouncer is still stationed not six feet from them. But he _doesn’t care._ All he cares about is getting closer to Magnus. Which is why it draws a whine from his lips when Magnus stops kissing him, though his hands remain on Alec, one under his shirt, exploring his skin. 

“I want you right here, right now, riding me. I want to finger you until you’re begging me to put my cock in you, show you off to everyone, show them they don't get to have you. Only I get to touch you and the rest of them can't do more than watch.” 

Alec had never thought he would get off on the idea of, well, getting off, in front of other people, but with the way Magnus is speaking the words into his ear in that smooth, low voice, while he gradually re-explores Alec’s chest has Alec arching towards him. 

“Please.” 

Magnus’ eyes widen. There’s a golden glint to them for half a second before Magnus is crashing their lips back together, all teeth and fire and force. Magnus’ hands are at his shoulders, pushing him back, and Alec falls easily until his back is resting on the sofa, Magnus’ weight settled over him. Magnus tugs at his jeans and boxers, pulling them both down to rest under the swell of Alec's ass, before leaning forward to shield Alec with his own body. 

Alec pushes his elbow beneath him so he can reach up enough to kiss along Magnus’ neck, sucking a bruising mark at the junction of his collarbone. Magnus grins at him, mumbling, “Constantly surprising me,” before he has a finger at Alec’s hole, magically lubed up. He circles his entrance before slowly pushing inside. Alec muffles a groan into Magnus’ neck and Magnus presses another finger in, too fast to be painless. The ache makes Alec’s nerves sing. 

“Magnus.” 

Magnus moves down to unbutton the top few buttons of Alec’s shirt so he can nibble the skin there. He hums to show he heard. 

“Magnus, I want...” 

“What?” Magnus moves back to look at him, fingers still pumping into his hole, making it difficult for Alec to think straight. 

“Want more of you,” is all Alec manages to string together. 

It must be the right thing to say because Magnus moans and suddenly Alec’s shirt is gone in a crackle of blue magic. Magnus blinks like maybe he hadn’t meant to do that but then he’s kissing Alec again, biting his lower lip hard enough that Alec tastes blood on his tongue. Magnus moves from his lips to bite down Alec’s neck, surely leaving a trail of bruises as he fucks Alec open with his fingers. 

“I want your cock,” Alec breathes, barely loud enough for Magnus to hear him.

Magnus’ fingers in him suddenly still. “Fuck.” Magnus sits up, leans back into the couch, and pulls Alec into his lap. Alec goes easily, feeling impossibly more aroused by the effortless manhandling. Magnus yanks open the front of his skin-tight shorts, pulling out his cock. 

Alec snorts despite everything. “Do you ever wear underwear?” 

Magnus looks delighted, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips. “Not if I can help it.” He lifts Alec’s hips, tugging him up, and holding him over his cock before pressing his hips upward. Alec groans at the intrusion, loving the sense of being full in a way Magnus’ fingers hadn’t managed. He instantly begins fucking himself onto Magnus’ dick in an effort to get more, to get him deeper. 

Magnus’ fingers are on his lips and Alec opens his mouth to take them in, sucking on the digits and speeding up in his movements. Magnus presses his fingers in further at the same time he thrusts up, hitting Alec’s prostate and making him come between them untouched. 

Even after he comes, Alec continues moving on Magnus’ dick, shaking with over stimulation, determined to make Magnus come as well. He deep throats Magnus’ fingers, cherishing the wide golden eyes that stare up at him. 

Magnus’ bites into his shoulder as he comes, hard enough that Alec is sure it broke the skin. 

Alec lifts himself off of Magnus’ dick, hating the emptiness that washes over him as a result. Magnus snaps, cleaning the come off of their skin and clothing. He pulls Alec's pants up and zips his own shorts closed. Then Magnus snaps again and Alec feels something disappear from the air around them. He narrows his eyes, looking over the crowd. “What was that?” 

“I took down the glamour,” Magnus replies as he stands, grabbing Alec’s hand and pulling him up as well. 

“What glamour?” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow. “So no one would look too closely at us.” 

Alec is embarrassed at the flush of disappointment he feels. “Oh.” 

“You wanted them to see,” Magnus realizes, crowding in against him, moving his hand from Alec’s stomach up to his neck, tangling in the hair at his scruff. “My darling boy, I am going to have _so much_ fun with you.” 

Alec feels the blush that spreads up his chest and over his neck. He wonders if he’ll ever get back the shirt he was wearing or if Magnus had magically banished it into oblivion. He decides he doesn’t care when Magnus kisses him, softly, so softly, before opening a portal to a room Alec recognizes right away. 

Magnus tugs him to the bed, waving his hand and getting rid of their clothing before lying down. He pulls Alec down next to him and Alec eagerly moves into his space, pressing his head into Magnus’ shoulder, looping his arm over Magnus’ chest, his leg over Magnus’. _This,_ he decides, _This_ is what was missing last time.

He feels a kiss being placed to the top of his head, a soft voice praising, “My beautiful Nephilim.” 

Alec hums contentedly. “All yours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I wrote another one and I might write more so tell me if there's anything specific you want to see~


	4. Magnus Gets Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus notices Alec getting a little too much attention at the Institute and reminds him who he belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags for warnings, there's no serious warnings for this chapter, it's just kinky.  
> Dedicated to @tigerlillykaty and @Shizuko for their suggestions on the last chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Alec knows Magnus is upset about _something_ , but he doesn’t know _what._

Alec is standing back, watching Magnus reinforce the Institute’s wards, wondering what had changed since Magnus arrived in good spirits nearly thirty minutes ago. He'd greeted Alec with a sly smile and kind words, subtle flirtations, knowing that Alec isn’t out at the Institute to anyone except Jace and Isabelle who'd figured it out when he didn't come back after their mission at Pandemonium.

Alec had followed him, watching him work his magic while Alec did work on his tablet, occasionally answering questions from younger and newer Shadowhunters. Magnus had been growing gradually more tense with no clear reason. No one had spoken more than two words to him. So, of course, Alec began to flicker through his own series of doubts. 

Was Magnus upset that he wasn’t ready to come out yet? He’d sounded understanding earlier, but maybe something had changed?

Had he caught sight of a Shadowhunter he had a bad history with? Was he annoyed that Alec had been following him around?

Alec wants to ask what was bothering him, but there were too many Shadowhunters in the Ops room and connecting hallways. It would reveal the careful attention he’d been paying the warlock and it would put Magnus on the spot. No, he has to keep his mouth shut for now.

Alec glances at his tablet to sign off on the schedule for next week's patrols. He knows he’ll have a chance to talk to Magnus once he’s done reinforcing the wards. They can speak in Alec’s new temporary office as Acting Head. Until then he’ll just have to deal with the worry sitting like a rock in his stomach. 

“Hey, Alec,” Raj draws his attention away for the third time. “I’m still having trouble with the screen, could you help?” 

Alec tries to swallow his irritation but Raj has been at the New York Institute for three years now, he should know how to work the screens. “Sure, what is it this time?” 

Raj explains the problem, a simple user error that he should have been able to work out on his own. Alec’s fingers dart across the screen, solving the problem and retrieving the image Raj had been trying to pull up. 

“Thanks, Alec.” 

Alec shrugs, already distracted by Magnus pressing blue magic into the wards nearby. “Let Isabelle know if you need any more help. I have to finish up schedules and handle fees.” 

“Hey,” Raj says in a loud whisper. “Don’t let him overcharge you, I heard he tries to do that.” 

Alec grits his teeth, turning to glare at Raj. “I’m more than capable of handling this without your input.” 

“Of course! Just letting you know I’ve got your back.” 

“All done!” Magnus’ voice is a tad too loud, another hint at his sour mood. Alec turns to the warlock as he brushes his palms against his leather pants. He’s practically shaking with tension that Alec is aching to relieve. 

“Great, let’s talk payment in my office.” Alec forces himself to keep his voice steady and professional when he just wants to wrap Magnus in a hug and press kisses to his skin until he relaxes. 

Magnus nods, glancing back at the Ops room before following Alec down the hallway. Alec has barely closed the door behind them when Magnus is grabbing him and pressing him to the door, licking into his mouth. 

Alec lets out a muffled noise of surprise, tightening his hold on the tablet so he doesn’t drop it as he reciprocates. He'd never expected to make out with his boyfriend against the door of his office, but he wasn't one to complain.

When Magnus leans back, Alec is flushed with arousal and out of breath. He studies Magnus who looks flustered, but still frustrated. “What’s wrong?” 

Magnus ducks his head into Alec’s neck, running his nose along the skin there, pressing kisses because Alec won’t let him leave marks where someone could see. Magnus’ hands are tight around his waist. “That stupid Nephilim that won’t leave you alone.” 

Alec’s brow furrows, failing to connect the dots. “You mean Raj?” 

Magnus makes a sound remarkably close to a growl that sends a shot of heat directly to Alec’s gut. “Don’t say his name.” He nips at Alec’s neck before crushing their lips together again. One of Magnus’ hands moves to Alec’s hair, tugging at the strands. 

Alec hangs on to Magnus’ jacket for dear life as he struggles to understand while, at the same time, keeping their kisses from growing into something more. He definitely shouldn’t be doing this in his office.

Alec breaks their kiss, moving his hand to Magnus' face, brushing his thumb over the warlock's cheek. “Magnus, what’s going on?” 

Magnus sighs and steps away. Alec misses his warmth instantly, but focusses on adjusting himself, half-hard just from kissing.

Magnus sits on the edge of Alec’s desk. “He’s into you Alexander.” 

Alec blinks, midway through setting the tablet down. “Who?” 

“Raj,” Magnus spits out the name. 

Alec shakes his head, moving in front of Magnus. The warlock spreads his legs enough to give Alec the room to stand between them. Alec loops his arms over Magnus' shoulders. “Raj doesn’t like me.” 

“He was flirting with you the whole time,” Magnus trails his fingers over Alec’s cheek, a touch he leans into. “It was infuriating.” 

“He wasn’t...” Alec trails off, thinking about how Raj had seemed especially needy, especially concerned with Alec’s opinion. He groans at his own stupidity and drops his forehead to Magnus’ shoulder. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’re too beautiful for your own good.” 

Alec’s cheeks flush, but he simply moves closer to his boyfriend, turning his head so he can kiss Magnus' neck. “I had no idea, I swear.” 

“I know, you seemed almost as annoyed by him as I was,” Magnus comments, sounding slightly less upset. His legs twine around Alec’s outer thighs, pulling him in closer, pressing their hips together. “I wanted to kiss you right there, show him he’s wasting his time chasing after you.” 

“You know I only want you, right?” Alec leans back enough to make eye contact. It's important that Magnus understand how serious he is.

His words make Magnus’ eyes go soft. “Still, I don’t like when people attempt to steal what belongs to me.” Alec's breath catches and Magnus leans in to drag his teeth over Alec's earlobe. “You like that? Like belonging to me?” 

“You know I do,” Alec mumbles, rolling his hips against Magnus', relishing the press of Magnus’ clothed dick against his own. 

Magnus hums and kisses him hard, biting at his lip. Alec’s hands fumble to hold Magnus closer. His words are spoken against Magnus’ lips, “We can't do this here.” 

“Do what?” Magnus feigns innocence even as his hand brushes over Alec’s ass. 

Alec sucks on Magnus' lower lip, distracted by his kisses. 

“Do this?” Magnus’ fingers play at the skin above his pants, dipping just under it, teasing. “Or this?” He rolls his hips against Alec’s. “Or this?” He presses his other hand into Alec’s hair, tugging until sparks of pain make Alec groan. 

“Any of that,” Alec says breathlessly without attempting to actually move away. “Someone could come in.” 

“Don’t act shy, I’ve seen your exhibitionist side.” 

“I don’t want anyone _here_ to see their boss getting nailed on his desk.” 

Magnus’ lips only turn up and Alec knows he’s in trouble. “You think about me fucking you on your desk.” 

Alec swallows, looking at the polished wood under Magnus. The thought may have crossed his mind once or twice, but there's no way he's going to admit that.

“In these fantasies... are you on your back on the desk? Or bent over it?” 

“Magnus,” his voice comes out too whiny, needier than he intends it. He ducks his head back to Magnus’ shoulder so his boyfriend can’t see the blush spreading over his cheeks. 

Magnus’ legs fall from where they were wrapped around Alec’s and he presses him back enough to stand up. Alec starts to move away, only slightly disappointed, when Magnus’ hand on his lower back makes him stop. 

In two quick movements, Magnus has switched their positions, his hand moving up on Alec’s back to press him down over the wooden desk. Alec lets out a breathy gasp as he finds himself being held down over his own desk. He glances at the door. “We... we can’t.” 

“Of course we can, if you can keep your voice down.” 

Alec looks over his shoulder to glare at his boyfriend, but he forgets it the moment he sees Magnus’ ruffled disposition. Magnus fingers tug lightly at the waistband of his pants, not making any move to actually pull them off. “Well? Can you be quiet if I fuck you here?” 

Alec recognizes it as Magnus giving him a way out. He shakes his head, but complains when Magnus goes to step back. “Need you to make me be quiet.” 

Magnus’ eyes widen, his pupils dilating. He undoes Alec's tie and holds it up. “Knock on the desk if you need me to stop.” 

Alec nods, eagerly opening his mouth. Magnus ties the make-shift gag in place before going back to Alec's jeans, pulling them down his legs before pulling his underwear down as well. Alec grips the sides of his desk when Magnus’ hand skims over his ass, a teasing touch. 

Alec presses into it and gets a swat. “Don’t be greedy.” 

Alec huffs through the gag, laying his overheated cheek against the cool wood of his desk as Magnus’ hands turn from gentle to firm, massaging his butt cheeks. It’s almost... relaxing. Until he feels a warm, wet heat at his hole and bucks his hip in surprise, his head flying up. He looks over his shoulder and goes light-headed when he sees Magnus kneeling behind him, face directly behind his ass. The warlock smirks at him. “I always forget how innocent you are. Surely you've heard of rimming?” 

Alec nods. He’s not _that_ innocent, even if he’s never actually done it before. But the idea that Magnus- gorgeous, pretty, powerful Magnus- wants to, literally, lick his ass isn’t something he can even fathom. 

“Shh, just enjoy it,” Magnus coaxes. Alec, unable to argue through the fabric in his mouth, simply lays his forehead against the desk and hopes he’ll survive this. Magnus' hands push his ass cheeks apart again and Alec groans at the feel of Magnus’ tongue over the tight rim of muscles. The warm, wet heat has Alec practically falling apart. The tie does little to stifle his sounds. 

Magnus licks him open until he’s relaxed enough that Magnus’ tongue can prod inside his hole. It's a whole new sensation that rolls over Alec in waves. He’s breathing heavily through the gag, almost panting, hard as a rock. He rolls his hips experimentally, groaning at the hard, unforgiving press of the desk against his dick. 

Magnus' tongue disappears and his hand lands on Alec's ass, just hard enough to be a warning, before Alec feel a warm lube- covered finger at his entrance. “Don’t come until I tell you to.” Alec whines softly, a small complaint that earns him a slightly more painful spanking. “Don’t be a brat.” 

Magnus’ fingers continue to stretch him open as Magnus sucks bruises into his back, along his spine, pushing Alec’s shirt up to leave most of his back on display. He sucks a mark over Alec’s right ribs as his fingers hit Alec's prostate and he jerks, already on the edge. He lets go of the desk to tap it, the nonverbal signal Magnus had given him. 

Instantly, the gag vanishes from his mouth by Magnus’ magic. “Everything alright, darling?” 

“Too much,” Alec gasps, writing on Magnus fingers. “I’m going to come.” 

Magnus’ fingers slow inside of him, no longer pressing against that ball of nerves. Alec nearly cries at the loss of stimulation, especially when Magnus’ other hand pulls his hips up enough that his dick is no longer pressed between his stomach and the desk. He's dragged back from the cliff he'd been so precariously leaning over.

Magnus nips at his jaw. “Good boy, for telling me. I think you deserve a reward.” Magnus pulls his fingers out of Alec’s ass and he whines because that’s definitely not a reward. “Shh, patience darling.” 

Alec expects Magnus to replace his fingers with his dick so he jolts in surprise when he feel something cool and solid pressing against his hole. He turns his head to look, but before he can get a good view, Magnus is capturing his lips, distracting him by tongue-fucking his mouth. 

He’s dimly aware of Magnus pressing the object into his ass until it sits against his prostate. Magnus presses a final soft kiss to his lips before pulling away, standing up. It takes a moment for Alec’s mind, blurry with arousal, to catch up. He reaches back and feels the cool object sitting at his hole. 

“You look absolutely divine,” Magnus says from behind him. 

Alec pushes off the desk so he’s standing as well. The movement shifts the object inside him, pressing against his prostate and making him shiver. “What is it?” 

“A reminder that you’re mine.” The words, as appealing as they are, aren’t very informative and Alec levels his best unimpressed look at Magnus. “It’s a vibrator. Don’t worry, I won’t turn it on until you’re used to it.” Magnus kisses him softly, waving his hand and using magic to pull Alec's pants up and over his ass. 

Alec pouts at him. “I’d hardly call this a reward. It’s more of a punishment.” 

“It’s fun,” Magnus corrects. “And it's not your reward. You’ll get your reward if you can wear this the rest of the day without coming.” 

Alec groans and ducks his head because he’s going to be hard all day. “What’s my reward?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Magnus answers cryptically, brushing another kiss to Alec's lips before stepping away and creating a portal. “Call me when you’re done and I’ll make you a portal.” 

Magnus steps out of the office and Alec leans against his desk with a sigh. He’s absolutely fucked and not in the way he was hoping for. 

Alec spends the rest of the day in a state of extreme discomfort. He’s half hard all day and sitting down presses the toy into his prostate and makes him squirm. He spends as much time as he possibly can in his office, hiding from the rest of the Institute. 

About two hours after Magnus left, Alec gets a text from him. 

_Hope I didn’t make your day too... hard._

Alec glares at the phone and shifts in his seat, pursing his lips to hold in a gasp. He glances at the door before unzipping his pants to take a photo of the bulge in his boxers.

Alec snorts because if anyone is the temptation in their relationship, it’s Magnus. Magnus who he will get to see in- he glances at the clock- three more hours. Three hours had never seemed so long. 

An hour later, Raj taps on the door and sticks his head inside. “Hey boss. We haven’t seen much of you since the warlock left, is everything okay?” 

“His name is Magnus,” Alec answers curtly, not in the mood to deal with Raj’s insistent attention or his bias against Downworlders. 

“Right! Is everything okay?” 

“It’s fine. Did you need something?” 

Raj hovers near the door. Alec taps his fingers against the desk, willing himself not to snap at the guy. It’s mostly his fault that Magnus decided to torture Alec- in the best way. 

“No, just checking on you.” 

“Alright, then get back to work.” 

“Okay, sorry.” The door closes behind him and Alec leans back in his chair, sighing. He’s going to get a bad reputation- okay, a worse reputation, as the cranky boss. 

He pulls out his phone and texts Magnus.

Alec groans and rubs his temples. Magnus is going to be the death of him. And what a death it will be. 

Alec is keyed up and restless by the time he finally finishes working. He has a stack of paperwork he would normally do before leaving, but for once he allows himself to put it off till tomorrow. He fires off two texts, one letting Isabelle know that he’s done for the day so if anyone has questions they can go to her, the other telling Magnus to pick him up. 

A second later a portal appears in his office and Alec steps through, relieved when he finds himself in Magnus’ loft. Except he doesn’t see Magnus. He calls out, hesitant, as he leaves his boots by the door. “Magnus?” 

“In the bedroom!” 

Alec presses a palm to the erection that has become almost painful at this point and hurries to the bedroom. Magnus is lounging against the pillows, dressed in what can only be described as lingerie. Pink panties leave a clear view of his erection, straining against the delicate fabric. They’re connected to sheer white stockings that go halfway up Magnus’ thighs. He’s wearing black heels on his feet, propped up on the bed, one ankle crossed over the other. 

A pink bra, the same fabric as the panties, falls over Magnus’ flat chest. He’s breathtaking, covered in so much lace and sheer fabric, highlighting his beautiful body. Magnus glances up with a small smirk on his lips. “How was work?” 

Alec ignores the question, moving around the side of the bed to press his lips against Magnus’. “You look amazing.” 

Magnus’ face goes soft and when he blinks at Alec his glamour falls to reveal his golden eyes. “I take it you like your surprise?” 

Alec nods. “You’re gorgeous.” 

“You seem a little over dressed, let me just...” Magnus waves his wrist and blue magic peels Alec’s clothes from his body, leaving him completely nude. “Perfect.” 

Alec flushes as he sits delicately on the edge of the bed, all too aware of the toy in his ass. “Will you fuck me now? Please?” 

Magnus hums like he’s contemplating it. “I could, but I had something a little different in mind. I think you’ll enjoy it.” 

Alec frowns. He doesn’t know what he’d enjoy more than Magnus’ dick in his ass, finally tipping him over that edge he’s been riding for the last hour. “What?” 

“I was thinking,” Magnus starts, sitting up so he can nibble at Alec’s jaw. “You could fuck me while I turn that toy on.” 

Alec’s breath catches in his throat. “Really?” 

Magnus saddles his hips, pressing their torsos together. He takes Alec’s hand and leads it to his hole, wet and leaking. Alec groans, resting his head against Magnus’ shoulder, forcing himself not to come just from that. 

“What do you think?” 

“Yes, please. Please sir,” Alec manages through the dizzying arousal. 

Alec can’t do much more than watch in amazement, bringing his hands to rest on Magnus’ hips over the fabric of the panties he’s wearing. Panties he doesn’t bother to take off, simply pushes the fabric to the side before sinking on to Alec’s dick. 

Alec groans at the feeling of being in Magnus, completely surrounded by his tight heat. 

Magnus’ hands land on his shoulders as he pushes up and slides back down, drawing groans from both of them. He leans forward, pressing his chest to Alec’s, licking into his mouth in a sloppy kiss. When he pulls back, he presses his forehead to Alec’s, golden eyes on display. 

“Mine,” Magnus growls against his lips. 

“Yeah,” Alec’s breathless, on the cusp of coming already and desperately trying to hold himself back. “Yours. All yours.” 

Magnus presses another soft kiss to his lips before snapping his fingers and sitting back. The pressure around Alec’s dick makes him whine in response. He clears his head enough to figure out what Magnus’ snap had done and finds him holding a little.... remote? 

Magnus presses it and Alec jolts as small vibrations start up in his ass. He thrusts into Magnus unintentionally, making the warlock moan. Encouraged by the reaction and already so close to the edge, Alec does it again. 

Magnus figures out what he’s trying to do and begins bouncing on his dick, looking truly stunning even as sensations threaten to overwhelm Alec’s brain. “Can I-” Alec cuts off with a gasp as the toy rocks against his prostate and he pushes deeper into Magnus. “Please, sir, can I come?” 

“You’re going to anyways, aren’t you?” Magnus asks, looking a bit breathless himself. There’s a shine to his golden skin. 

“Please,” Alec is shaking with the effort of holding back as Magnus continues to ride him. 

Magnus brushes his hair from his face before he nods. “Come for me, darling.” 

Magnus’ words push him over the edge as he pants against Magnus' shoulder. Magnus lifts off his dick, letting it slip out of his hole, even as the vibrations continue, making Alec writhe at the pain of overstimulation. “Magnus, sir, please.” 

“You look so good,” Magnus presses a soft kiss to his lips as Alec cries out, hips thrusting, half in attempt to get away from the vibrations. Magnus finally turns off the remote. 

Alec is gasping, holding Magnus’ hips for dear life. He’s covered in a thin shine of sweat, but now that he’s come he has his attention focused only on Magnus who is slowly running a hand over his own erection. 

Alec swallows hard, “Can I...” He trails off, feeling his face go hot despite everything they’d just done. 

Magnus trails the back of his fingers over Alec’s cheek. “What do you want?” 

“Ride my face,” Alec suggests, his voice quiet, unable to look directly at Magnus. Magnus isn’t having any of it, taking Alec’s chin between his fingers, forcing him to look up at the warlock. Magnus simply studies him for a moment, making Alec’s blush grow, before he presses their mouths together for split second, making Alec chase after him. 

Magnus pushes Alec until his back is pressed against the bed. Then he moves up Alec's body, resting a knee on either side of Alec’s face. Alec licks his lips, desperate to have Magnus' cock in his mouth as quickly as possible. 

Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand where it’s resting on his hip. “Tap if you need me to let up.” 

Alec nods eagerly and is rewarded with Magnus sliding his cock into Alec’s mouth. He’s patient, allowing Alec to adjust to the feel of it before truly fucking his mouth. Alec’s eyes fall closed, focusing on the weight in his mouth, the little sounds Magnus is making above him. 

“My beautiful Nephilim,” Magnus gasps, making Alec look up at him. He pulls his dick from Alec’s mouth, drawing a whine from the Shadowhunter before Magnus is wrapping his hand around his dick and coming on Alec’s face. 

Alec groans as Magnus moves to lie next to him. With a flick of his wrist, they’re both naked and clean. The toy finally disappears from Alec’s ass, allowing him to actually relax. He cuddles into Magnus’ side, pressing as close to him as possible. 

“Sir, huh?” Magnus asks, sounding the slightest bit breathless. 

Alec hums, too sleepy to be embarrassed. “You liked it.” 

“I did,” Magnus confirms. The feeling of Magnus’ fingers brushing through his hair is the last thing Alec is aware of before he dozes off against Magnus’ side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post! I actually wrote the next chapter first but then it didn't make as much sense chronologically so I had to finish this one and then I had to make the photos which is too technologically advanced for me.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed and let me know if there's anything specific you want to see in the future! (I'm keeping track of kinks to be added!)


	5. Alec Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec experiences sub drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sub drop and depressive / self-deprecating thoughts and some derogatory language (referenced or internal).  
> (This might be my only chapter of this story that would be rated M rather than E).  
> Dedicated to @Suzuno who waited very patiently for this chapter

Alec pauses mid-way through pulling on his jacket, distracted by the bruising on his forearm. The five little bruises have distinctly oval shapes and lay in such proximity to each other that it would be obvious to anyone that they’re fingerprints. A clear result of being restrained.

Alec runs his fingers over them, presses into one and sucks in a breath at the dull pain. Looking at them makes him feel weird, off-centered. He had enjoyed Magnus leaving the bruises the night before, holding his arms down, pressing his weight into them. Alec had gotten off on the pain as much as the restraint. 

Magnus had even offered to heal them before Alec left, but he hated to lose any of the marks Magnus left on his skin. He loved the hickeys that scattered his skin just under his shirt collar, the pink lines from Magnus’ nails that would cover his back, any and all bruises left on his pale skin. He loved them. Usually. 

Alec closes his eyes, trying to slow his breathing as his heart rate picks up. He gets flashes of the night before. Magnus hovering over him, Magnus’ hand falling down hard on his ass, Magnus’ hand resting on his throat- not enough to cut off his oxygen, just lying there, a silent threat. 

He’d enjoyed all of it, but now his stomach is turning. He tugs his jacket on, hiding the bruises, but he still _knows_ they’re decorating his skin. 

He doesn’t have time for this. He has patrol duty with Jace. 

Alec stands, only to tense up when he feels the soreness in his legs, the ache in his ass. Pain he’d begged Magnus to inflict on him. He digs his nails into his palm, desperate for something to ground him. It only causes his negative thoughts to pick up speed.

 _What is wrong with him_? 

Shadowhunters were trained from a young age to avoid injury and keep their bodies perfect. So why was Alec desperate to seek out pain? Why did he let an infamous warlock tear into him? Why did he want it so badly? 

Alec fumbles for his stele, drawing an Iratze over the bruises on his wrist. They fade, but not entirely, leaving splotches of light green skin in their wake. The rest of his body still tingles with pain, a constant reminder. A reminder of his own failures, his desires to be completely dominated. What kind of person did that? What kind of Shadowhunter would allow anyone to tower over him without putting up a fight? 

Alec is lost in his thoughts, deliberating drawing more Iratzes, when a sturdy knock at his door forces him back to his little room at the Institute. He misses Magnus. Misses his silk sheets and soft mattress and fancy shower. Misses his warm skin and strong arms and comforting eyes. He’d come back to the Institute the night before, after scening with Magnus, knowing he had an early patrol. He hadn't wanted to wake Magnus by leaving so early. 

The door is pushed open and Jace strides in, brows drawn together. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Alec forces down the feelings, looking for the bond connecting him and his parabatai, making sure it was blocked enough to keep these feelings private. “Are you ready?” 

“I was waiting for you... You’re never late, what’s up?” 

Alec shakes his head, trying to ease the jittery mess of emotions in his chest. He needs to focus. He can’t allow a slip up that will get him or, worse, Jace injured. “I’m fine, let’s go.” 

“Alec,” Jace grabs him when he attempts to push past, but his hand presses into a litany of bruises on Alec’s upper arm that have him jerking away. He should’ve let Magnus heal him. Jace stares at him, “What’s going on with you?” 

“Nothing. Let's go, we have a patrol to do.” 

Jace eyes him, but follows him to the weaponry room without saying another word. Alec leaves the issue behind as much as he’s able when every step reminds him of his own bad decision making. 

They’re barely out of the Institute when Jace asks, “Are you fighting with Magnus?” 

“What? No, why would you say that?” 

“You feel off and you were with him yesterday, weren’t you?” 

Alec clenches his jaw, remembering Magnus pinning him to the bed, making him chase his own orgasm, rutting against the sheets. His low voice in Alec’s ear, calling him a whore, a slut, a bitch. Humiliation rises in his gut. He’d let Magnus talk to him that way- had gotten off on it. He _was_ a whore. 

“Alec!” 

He jolts, glancing at his parabatai. “What?” 

“Come on, we’re finding Izzy and she’s going on patrol with me so you can go get your head right.” 

“I’m fine,” Alec persists as Jace heads back towards the Institute’s doors. “Isabelle is still asleep.” 

Jace crosses his arms. “You’re in your head and that’s going to get one of us hurt.” 

“Since when do you care about being responsible?” Alec regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth. He hates the look of hurt that crosses Jace’s face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” 

“Go deal with whatever’s going on, I’ll find someone to cover you for patrol.” 

Jace enters the Institute, leaving Alec alone. He kicks at the dirt under his feet, self-hate overwhelming him. First everything with Magnus and then being a dick to Jace? He could go inside, could demand to go on patrol, he could pull rank on Jace, or he could go to his office and do paperwork. Instead, he clenches his fists and starts walking. 

He doesn’t know where he’s headed, but he knows he needs to figure out why he’s off today before he risks snapping at anyone else. He feels groggy, like he’s slept too long and his head is full of fuzz, as he emerges onto the busy streets of New York. 

He’s so in his head he doesn’t notice it’s begun to drizzle until his hair is damp and sticking to his face. He ignores it, staring at the building in front of him. He knows where he is, but he doesn't understand why he’d gone there. He wants to go in, wants to see Magnus, but it’s still early. The sun is barely breaking over the horizon and he thinks his boyfriend is probably asleep. 

His guilt grows as he realizes how _needy_ he is. The last thing Magnus needed was to deal with an emotional Shadowhunter before he’d had his coffee. Esepcially when he had a busy day in front of him. 

Alec curls in on himself, turning so he can lean against the brick wall. Between the cold bricks, the chill in the air, and the drizzle, he’s quickly shaking from cold. He scoffs, knowing he’s a screw up of a Shadowhunter. When his phone buzzes, he answers it on instinct, without checking caller ID. “Hello?” 

“Alexander, is everything alright?” Magnus voice is gruff with sleep and Alec feels guilty even though Magnus is the one that called him. He’s sure this is his fault somehow and Magnus’ next words confirm it, “Jace texted me. He said you weren’t feeling well.” 

Alec glares at the concrete. Stupid kind, protective brother. Jace isn’t known for being exactly perceptive- why did he have to pick today to up his observational skills? “I’m fine. Just... distracted.” 

“Are you at the Institute?” 

Alec looks upwards, where he knows Magnus will be somewhere in his loft. He considers lying, but he’s cold and tired and sad. Magnus is always warm. “Can I come over?” 

“Of course. Let me know where you are and I’ll make a portal.” 

The worry is clear in his voice, the gentle thoughtful offer making Alec’s guilt grow stronger, pressing against his lungs. “I’m right outside, I’ll be up in a second.” 

“You should have called earlier,” Magnus chides, making Alec flinch even though he knows it’s more of a light-hearted suggestion than anything else. Magnus is right. He’s messed up. Again. It seems that’s all he can do lately. He curls a hand around his stele, just for something to hold, feeling the rough edges biting into his palm. 

“I'm sorry. I’ll be right up.” Alec hangs up and takes the stairs, moving slower than he means to. It’s like the fog in his head has spread throughout his body, making him lethargic and weighing down his bones. 

He makes it to Magnus’ loft and knocks even though he knows it’s always unlocked, knows Magnus had changed the wards to accept him in quickly after they’d become an official couple. It doesn’t feel right to just walk into Magnus’ home. Even if Magnus knows he’s coming. 

Magnus opens the door wearing a silk-robe that falls to his thighs, his hair still down and resting on his forehead, his face free of makeup. He was definitely sleeping before Jace texted. “I’m sorry,” Alec says before he can even explain that he’s apologizing for waking Magnus and for being too much and not enough all at once. 

“You’re soaking wet, how long were you waiting outside?” 

“Not long.” He’d lost track of time a while ago. “I walked here.” 

Magnus’ face contorts and the guilt washes over him again. Before he can offer to leave, Magnus is waving a hand and a towel appears in his grip. “Come in, you need to warm up.” 

Alec shuffles inside, toeing off his boots just past the entrance and peeling off his jacket so he won’t track as much water into the loft. It doesn’t do much because the rest of him is damp, but Magnus hands him the towel and he does his best to dry his hair at least. It’s warm enough in the loft that he’s not cold anymore despite being wet. 

“What’s wrong darling?” 

“Nothing,” Alec answers out of instinct. He looks down at his wet clothing. “Do you want me to change?” 

“I’m never opposed to seeing you take off clothing.” 

Normally the words would make Alec feel warm, would coax a blush to his cheeks. Now, he just spirals further into despair. But he takes off his socks and jeans and shirt because they’re wet and he doesn’t want to ruin any of Magnus’ fancy stuff. 

Magnus catches his arm and Alec goes still as the warlock traces a finger over the Iratze on his wrist. “Were they hurting?” 

Alec ducks his head. He doesn’t know what to say. They didn't hurt physically unless he prodded them, but for some reason they _hurt._

“Alexander.” And Alec shivers because that’s Magnus’ Dom voice. “Talk to me, what’s wrong darling?” 

The term of endearment does him in. He crumples into Magnus’ arms. Because even though Magnus is the one who hurt him, he wants his comfort, wants to hold him, wants to feel worthy. Because why would Magnus hurt him if he did well? If he was better, he wouldn’t need to be punished, wouldn't need to be hurt.

There’s a small part of him that knows there’s a fallacy to his logic, that he enjoys the pain, but the majority of his mind is consumed by doubts. Magnus’ arms around him help a little bit, keeping the tears at bay. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” 

Alec shakes his head, panic rising. “I can’t- Magnus, I- I'm sorry, I can’t.” 

“You can’t what? Use your words.” 

Alec chokes in a breath. He forces the words out in a rush, curling further into Magnus’ body even as he expects to be turned away. “I can’t have sex right now.” 

Magnus' hand rubs along his spine in long comforting movements, “That’s not what I meant, darling. I just want to hold you, warm you up. Is that okay?” 

A sense of calm settles over him because he wants that. He nods and lets Magnus lead him to the bedroom even though he knows where it is. The sight of the bed makes him uneasy, but Magnus presses a kiss to his cheek and he goes easily. Alec lays on his side, melting into Magnus’ body when his boyfriend lays behind him, holding him close. One of Magnus’ hands strokes his arm, tracing gently over the bruises. “Do you want me to heal these?” 

Alec just moves back, closer to him, tangling their legs together, trying to distract himself from the thoughts in his head. 

“Alec?” 

He swallows and shakes his head. “I like them.” 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

“Nothing happened.” His voice is rough with the tears he’s holding back. But he’s telling the truth because nothing had happened to send his mood plummeting. 

Magnus lets him lay quietly for a moment before pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder. “You drew an Iratze on your wrist?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not upset, I just want to understand.” 

Alec curls one of his hands into the sheet in front of him, stares at the blinds that have been tugged closed over the window. His head still feels fuzzy and he’s confused why Magnus isn’t upset. Magnus likes marking him up and he tried to take the marks away. And Magnus had offered to heal him and Alec had said no and then tried to do it himself. He knows he’s done something wrong. 

“I can’t... I don’t know how to explain.” 

Magnus hums thoughtfully. “Can you turn around, so I can see you?” 

Alec isn’t one to deny his boyfriend so he turns over, moving back enough to make eye contact while keeping most of their bodies entangled. Magnus has dropped his glamour and Alec sucks in a breath at the beautiful golden orbs staring back at him. 

“Have you heard of sub drop?” 

“No.” 

Magnus gives him a soft smile, but there's sadness tugging at the corners of his eyes. Alec knows he's done something to cause that sadness and it makes his chest hurt. “What we’ve been doing, there are a lot of emotions involved. And sometimes that can trigger a negative response afterwards- in Doms or Subs. I think that may be what’s happening to you.” 

Alec considers this. It sounds logical. He lets out a long breath and works to find his words. “I love what we do, but... today, this morning... it’s... it felt like I did something wrong. I shouldn’t want to be dominated. Shadowhunters don’t do that and, the bruises...” He trails off, picking at the sheet beneath him. “They reminded me that I- I have problems. Why else would I want to do this?” 

Magnus listens carefully, waiting until Alec is done before he speaks. “You don’t normally have these doubts, correct?” 

Alec shakes his head. “I love being with you.” 

“You enjoy what we do?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“You’re experiencing sub drop. The drop in hormone levels can bring on depressive thoughts, including doubts, guilt, self-hatred. I should have noticed sooner. Alexander, you know I care about you, right?” Alec pauses. He thinks he shouldn’t be so confident of his answer because Magnus likes to hurt him and people don’t like to hurt people they like, but... He knows Magnus cares about him so he nods. “And what we do in bed? That’s for both of us. If I ever do something that is too much or you don’t like it or you change your mind about it, you’re allowed to say no. You know that?” He nods again, quicker this time. “Good. Now, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“But-” 

Magnus presses his fingers to Alec’s lips and he can’t help a small, breathless laugh. It makes Magnus smile in response. “We are two consenting adults, yes?” 

“Yeah, but-” 

“And we enjoy what we do?” 

“Of course, but... I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t like it.” 

Magnus’ hand moves from his lips to brush the hair from his forehead. It’s such a soft movement that it makes Alec close his eyes and lean into it without thinking. “You are in charge constantly in your life. There is so much pressure for you to be the perfect brother, the perfect Shadowhunter, the perfect leader. It’s understandable that sometimes you want to get away from that, to let someone else take control.” 

Alec shuffles closer to press his face into Magnus’ chest. “The- the pain though. I like that more than I should.” 

“A lot of people enjoy pain in some ways, when it’s in a safe and specific situation. It’s okay to have kinks, Alexander.” 

He sighs, letting his eyes fall closed. The tension is slowly draining from his body, leaving him exhausted instead. “I... thank you Magnus.” 

“Of course darling. And we’ll be more careful in the future. I should have done better from the start about aftercare. I apologize.” 

“You don’t have to,” Alec says, half asleep. 

Magnus tightens his arms around Alec. “Sleep, Alexander. We can talk more when you wake.” 

Alec sniffles and snuggles in until he’s perfectly comfortable. Wrapped up in Magnus' soft warmth, sleep comes to him easily.

When he wakes up again, he feels better. His body still aches and there’s still some fuzziness in his brain, but he’s comfortable and warm and- he jolts up, shaking Magnus awake. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” 

“Don’t you have clients to meet with? What time is it?” 

Magnus shakes his head, his golden eyes still on display. “I cancelled my meetings. You’re more important.” 

“You shouldn’t do that,” Alec huffs even as his insides melt. He reluctantly lies back down, back into Magnus’ hold. 

“It may be difficult, but I'm sure the world will manage without me for a day.” 

Alec snorts, reaching up to press his lips to Magnus' in a slow, soft kiss as his hands explore Magnus’ body. When his fingers find Magnus’ waistband, the warlock’s pulls back from the kiss. 

“While I appreciate the initiative, I don’t think that’s the best idea at the moment.” 

Alec pouts, moving his hands up Magnus’ sides, resting on his waist. “Fine.” 

“How are you feeling? Honestly.” 

“Better. Still a little groggy,” Alec admits. 

Magnus nods and lifts his hand to press a kiss to the palm. “Good. Do you want to sleep more? Or should we do something else? Are you hungry?” 

At the mention of food, Alec’s stomach rumbles, reminding him that he hasn’t eaten yet. His cheeks go pink at Magnus’ knowing expression. “Food might be good.” 

“Do you want to go out or should I conjure us something?” 

Alec can hear the rain hitting the window and shivers at the prospect of going back out in it. “Let’s eat here.” 

“Lovely decision. And after we talk some more, establish better aftercare procedures, perhaps we can enjoy some lazy, vanilla morning sex,” he plants a chaste kiss to Alec’s mouth. “If you feel up to it.” 

Alec grumbles. “You can’t turn down sex and then get me hard. It’s not fair.” 

Magnus chuckles. “I’ll make it up to you later. Now come, let’s figure out what to eat.” 

Alec has a small smile on his face as he follows Magnus to the kitchen. He thinks he made the right decision coming here- even if Jace kind of forced him to. He’ll have to thank his parabatai later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed. Next up is super kinky public sex in a club including cross dressing and spanking~  
> Leave more ideas for me if you want to <3


	6. Alec Dresses Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes Alec to a BDSM club after dressing him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included in this chapter: Cross-dressing (for @Huong96), spanking (for @Riya), and exhibitionism.

Alec tugs at his skirt, hoping to stretch the fabric somehow, make it a little longer. It only goes to mid-thigh and he feels entirely too on display. Magnus slaps his hand away. “Stop fidgeting.” 

He frowns in response, forcing his hands behind his back in a military pose so he isn’t tempted to fidget with the outfit. It's new and uncomfortable and almost entirely leather. Magnus is also decked out in leather, but his outfit is more masculine which is an odd switch for them. 

Magnus’ black leather pants cling to his legs, showing off his muscles and firm backside. He’s wearing a gold silk shirt, tucked into his pants, but over that is a black leather jacket. His hair is styled up, his makeup darker than normal, but more subdued without his usual glitter. His nails are painted black and he’s only wearing one necklace, a long gold chain that matches his shirt. He looks hot. 

Alec, on the other hand... “I feel ridiculous.” 

“You look lovely,” Magnus promises, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Would you like to see?” 

Alec hesitates. He's worried that he’ll look as bad as he thinks he does. However, there’s no way he’s going anywhere with other people without at least glancing at his reflection.

He nods, prompting Magnus to smirk, “What’s your magic word?” 

His face flames. He finds it easy to talk freely during sex, but outside of it, he still stumbles over his words. He licks his lips, takes a breath. Magnus is waiting patiently beside him, eyebrows raised. “Please Sir.” 

“Well done, darling,” Magnus waves a hand and the full length mirror from the closet appears in front of them. 

Alec takes in his reflection, stunned by the sight. Magnus had dressed him in a black corset with gold laces on the back and small gold buttons on the front, leaving his arms on display. It flares out into a black skirt around his legs, covered in fishnet thigh-highs that lead down to short black boots. Magnus had made him sit quietly while he’d done his makeup as well, meaning Alec’s eyes are surrounded by thick black lines and his lips are dusted with gold powder. He looks better than he expected. He looks almost... attractive. 

“What do you think?” Magnus moves to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist, pressing their bodies together to mouth at Alec’s deflect rune. 

“I... look good.” 

Magnus hums his agreement. “You look gorgeous. But you need some accessories, so no one will think you’re there by yourself. Wouldn't want someone trying to steal what's mine.” 

“Won’t I be with you the whole time?” Alec feels nervousness spread through him at the thought of Magnus abandoning him at this specific club. It’s a nauseating kind of fear that makes him want to hide under the covers. 

“Of course. But sometimes that’s not enough.” Magnus steps in front of Alec, studying him. “Hands.” Alec holds out his hands instantly, making Magnus smile in approval. He taps Alec’s left wrist and a black cuff appears there before he does the same with the right. In the center of both is the letter M in a golden circle. Alec’s heart speeds up at the clear sign of possession. 

Alec flexes his hands and finds the cuffs just tight enough to be a steady reminder and not enough to be painful. He rather likes them against his skin. Magnus is still looking at him, something unsatisfied in his face. 

“What is it?” Alec asks. 

Magnus blinks and reaches out to touch the deflect rune. “I want to put you in a collar.” 

The simple touch combined with the promise of the words has Alec’s breath hitching. “Okay.” 

Magnus’s eyes go wide. He runs his fingers over Alec’s jaw. “Are you sure? It’s typically a sign of commitment, something long-term.” 

“Magnus,” Alec reaches up to catch his wrist, holding it softly so he can kiss the back of Magnus’ hand. “I’m all in. For as long as you want me.” 

Magnus’ eyes flare gold before he blinks his glamour back in place. He nods solemnly and brings his hand back down to Alec’s neck. He presses lightly and Alec feels the collar materialize around his throat. The pressure is sets off his natural alarm instincts before he manages to convince his body what his mind already knows. Magnus would never hurt him- not in a way he didn’t want. He reaches up to touch the fabric. It feels softer than leather. “Can I see Sir?” 

Magnus moves from in front of him so he can see his reflection again. The collar is the same black and gold design as the cuffs. He loves seeing it there, at the base of his throat, proclaiming him Magnus’. 

“I love it, thank you.” He can already feel the first touches of subspace tugging at his mind, the image and sensation of the cuffs and collar making his mind go fuzzy. He pushes the feelings away for now, knowing he'll be able to indulge in them later. 

“You’re doing things to me you can’t even imagine,” Magnus drawls, running his hands over Alec’s arms. “You look like a dream come true.” 

Alec feels the flush return to his face. He turns his gaze down. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to wear this?” 

“Of course. Where we’re going you don’t have to worry about running into anyone you know.” 

“Still, word gets around,” Alec folds his arms behind his back again because he wants to fidget and Magnus had told him not to. 

“If you don’t want to do this, I would never force you to. It’s up to you, Alexander. What do you want?” 

Alec takes a breath, considers the risk. If someone sees him, the head of the New York Institute, submitting to a prominent downworlder... it could jeopardize his career. But Magnus said they wouldn’t see anyone he knew. Alec trusts him. 

“I want to do this. But could you... could you glamour my runes?” 

“Of course.” Alec feels the magic settle over his skin, hiding his runes from sight. “Are you ready?” 

Alec steadies himself, pressing his lips together and feeling the grittiness of the gold dust on them. He takes in Magnus’ patient eyes, his relaxed pose. “Yes sir.” 

“There's my good boy. Let’s go show you off.” 

Magnus summons a portal and holds out his hand. Alec takes it, sliding their fingers together. The hold is grounding and he's relieved to have a firm connection to his boyfriend- to his Dom. 

They step through the portal and Alec is almost instantly overwhelmed.

The club has darkened lights and is filled with the sounds of people moaning, the crack of whips, the rustle of chains. In the middle of the floor is a couple doing a scene for anyone to watch. A man is tied spread eagle on display, a gag in his mouth, a blindfold covering his eyes. A woman in tall leather boots brings a flogger down against his skin. They’re too far to hear the impact, but Alec can imagine it. He tears his gaze away and examines the rest of the club. There’s a bar on the wall closest to them. The rest of the walls are pressed into the wall, forming enclaves, many of which are already in use.

Magnus’ hand squeezes Alec’s, drawing his attention. “Color?” 

“Green, just... it’s a lot.” 

Magnus smiles sympathetically. “Let’s get a drink. They don’t sell alcohol, but we can sit and observe for a minute.” 

Alec nods, eyes still flickering around the club, taking in all the leather and people of varying degrees of undress. He slides onto the stool next to Magnus as he orders them drinks. Alec doesn’t recognize the name, but when the bartender slides it over, he eyes the bright pink liquid with uncertainty. 

Magnus sips at his. “Try it.” 

Alec sniffs at it, taking in the almost overbearingly fruity scent. He sips and realizes the taste is as bright as the color and entirely too sweet. 

“Not your favorite drink then?” 

Alec smiles in apology. “It’s not bad.” 

Magnus doesn’t smile back, face going hard. He slides a hand into Alec’s hair, tugging. “Don’t lie to me.” 

“Sorry,” Alec replies instantly, shifting when he feels himself getting hard. 

“Try again. What did you think of the drink?” 

Alec licks his lips, tasting the sweetness lingering there. “I don’t like it.” 

Magnus releases his hair, snapping his fingers and turning the pink liquid blue. “Try it now.” Alec sips at it and nods his approval. “Better?” 

“Yeah, a lot.” 

“Good. You know why you can’t lie to me when we’re like this, right?” Magnus is focused only on Alec despite the chaos around them. 

Alec’s eyes fall to the floor. “Yes.” 

“I need to know I can trust you when you say you like or don’t like something. No worrying about my feelings, understand?” 

Alec nods, feeling properly chastised. “Yes, I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry?” 

Magnus’ tone is leading, suggesting he’s waiting for something more. Alec looks up, takes in Magnus’ appearance, settling his gaze on the cuff around his own wrist. “Sorry sir.” 

“That’s better. Of course, you've already slipped up twice so you’ll have to be punished once we get started. If you still want to play. What’s your color?” 

Alec hates punishment. He doesn’t mind the pain, but he hates knowing he’s done something wrong, that he’s disappointed Magnus. Taking a punishment in a place where other people might see? It sounds humiliating. But he’s dying for Magnus to touch him. He hesitates. “Yellow?” 

“Thank you for your honesty. What are you worried about?” 

“I just... I want to be good for you.” 

Magnus finally smiles at him and it’s everything he’s been hoping for, waiting for. Magnus rests his hand on Alec’s knee. “You are. You’re perfect for me. And I know this is all new to you so how about a light punishment? Spankings? And then you can remind me just how good you are?” 

Heat sparks in Alec’s gut. He nods eagerly. It's still a punishment, but he enjoys being spanked more than any other alternative. And then he can be good for Magnus. “Green.” 

“Remember to tell me if you need to stop or slow down.” 

“I promise.” He can already feel his usual inhibitions slipping away. The little things that would keep him from admitting his weaknesses, that would tell him to push past any hesitance. Total honesty is the only way he can be with Magnus this way. 

Magnus looks proud which makes Alec feel weak at the knees, furthered by Magnus next words. “Good boy. Now, finish your drink and watch a show. We’ll find somewhere to play after.” 

Alec nods, sipping at his drink and letting his eyes roam around the room. His gaze lands on a couple- two men- in one of the enclaves. One of them is chained to the bench, staring in awe at the other man, still mostly dressed. The man on top- the Dom- is fucking his Sub’s mouth with his fingers as he rides him. 

Alec feels his erection tenting his skirt and moves his arm down to cover it when Magnus grabs his forearm in a nearly bruising grip. “Don't hide yourself.” Alec looks back at him, unsure, but Magnus seems confident, sipping at his drink, eyes in the same direction Alec’s had been in. “They make a nice couple, don’t they?” 

Alec shrugs, allowing himself to be distracted, eying the couple again. “Not as good as us.” 

Magnus snorts on his drink and the bright smile he gives Alec is everything. “You’re right. No one could compare with you.” His hand, still on Alec’s knee, slides a bit higher, sitting right under the hem of the skirt, making Alec’s breath catch. “Do you see anything you want to try?” 

Alec scans the room again. There’s a woman tied in suspension from a ceiling, suspended in mid-air by the ropes that are tied expertly around her body. Alec can’t help but wonder what that would feel like. “Could we... not today, but sometime, maybe...?” He nods towards the couple. 

“Use your words.” 

Alec clears his throat, drowning the rest of his drink. “Could you tie me up some time? And just use me.” The lack of alcohol in the drink means Alec's cheeks turn a light shade of pink after he gets the words out. 

Magnus uses the hand not on Alec’s leg to pinch his chin, turning his face in Magnus’ direction so he can plant a quick, wet kiss to his lips. “I would love to do that. You would look absolutely gorgeous tied up. Now, come with me, I have some ideas for tonight.” 

When Magnus stands up, Alec is pleased that he has to pause to readjust himself before he takes Alec’s hand and tugs him towards an empty enclave. He mutters, “I need to get you a leash or a tie. Something easier to pull you around.” 

Alec doesn’t think he’s meant to reply to that so he just swallows and tries not to think too hard about Magnus tugging him around by a leash. He’s already hard enough as it is. 

They reach the enclave and Magnus studies the set up before turning abruptly and biting at Alec’s lip. Alec groans into the kiss, melting into his boyfriend, clinging to the lapels of his jacket. His noises are lost in the sound of the club, but he’s sure Magnus can hear the way his whimper when Magnus’ hand slides under his skirt, cupping Alec’s erection over his boxers. Alec rolls his hips into Magnus’ hand, feeling weak. 

Magnus draws back and sits on the bench, studying Alec from under his eyelashes. “Strip out of your underwear, leave the rest on, and get over my knee.” 

Humiliation bubbles in Alec’s gut, making his arousal sharper. He realizes, as he steps out of his boxers and lowers his knees to the floor, that the kiss had been to loosen him up. He thinks it worked because he’s here, bent over Magnus’ lap with his ass mostly on display. Magnus pulls the skirt up around his waist, leaving his ass completely uncovered. His other hand strokes through Alec’s hair. 

“I think ten is good, five for each mistake, don’t you agree?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“And what am I punishing you for darling?” 

Alec feels embarrassment tug at his chest. He thinks admitting his mistakes is worse than being spanked in front of an audience. “For lying to you and for forgetting to call you sir.” 

“Good boy. Now, count them out for me, alright?” 

“Yes sir.” 

The first strike hits harder than Alec is expecting, making his whole upper body jolt against Magnus. His dick is caught between his body and Magnus’ lap, making him groan. “One sir.” 

There are two more slaps in rapid succession, each over the entirety of Alec’s ass, each hard enough to jostle him, and he counts them out. He knows this is a punishment, but Magnus is letting Alec rest over his lap instead of over the bench. He’s clearly wanting to tease even as he punishes. 

The third hit lands on his left cheek, the pain sharper as it's isolated to a smaller surface area. He’s grateful Magnus isn’t wearing his usual rings, knowing the medal would have sliced into his skin. “Four sir.” 

A matching strike hits the right side of his ass. “Five sir,” Alec chokes out, forcing his hips still so he’s not tempted to rub against Magnus’ legs. 

“Good boy, half way there. What’s your color, love?” 

The endearment warms Alec to his core. “Green. Sir, please.” 

“Please what?” 

“Please let me be good for you.” 

“You’re already being so good for me." His hand brushes through Alec's hair again, a comforting movement. "Five more. Don’t forget to count.” 

Alec swallows and steels himself. Magnus alternates sides for the next four spankings before letting his hand come down in the center, pressing into the burning skin and making Alec hiss as he recites, “Ten sir.” 

Magnus’ hand turns gentle, rubbing circles into the skin he knows has turned bright red. “Such a good boy for me. And so pretty like this.” His hand tightens in Alec’s hair, forcing his face up, to look out at the crowd. A few people have turned to watch them, interest clear in their expressions. “Look. Look what you do to them. I told you you’re too gorgeous for you own good.” 

Alec chokes out a whine, getting impossibly harder. He makes eye contact with a tall man who winks, making Alec’s face flush the same bright color as his ass. Of course, Magnus notices the exchange and pinches the sensitive skin of his ass. “They can look, but they can’t touch. You’re all mine.” 

He lifts his knee enough to press against Alec’s dick. “Get on your knees and suck me, get me wet enough so I can fuck you. If you do a good job, I might just let you come.” 

Alec slides from Magnus lap, landing on his knees in front of him, desperate to have an orgasm tonight. He leans forward to mouth at the fabric over Magnus erection. 

“My little cock-slut,” Magnus says from above him, voice thick with appreciation. It makes Alec's head go completely fuzzy. Magnus reaches down to unzip his pants and pull his dick out because, of course, Magnus only seems to wear underwear when he’s wearing nothing else.

Alec’s mouth falls open in anticipation, waiting as Magnus draws his cock over Alec’s lips. He licks up the precome, causing a predatory smile to spread over Magnus’ face. He presses his dick into Alec’s mouth and Alec sucks like his life depends on it. He balls his hands in his skirt, aching to touch Magnus, but he hasn’t been told he can yet. 

Magnus only uses his mouth for a moment, just long enough to leave him dripping with spit, before pulling away and standing up, not bothering to attempt to hide his erection. “Bend over the bench so I can fuck you darling.” 

Alec hurries to his feet so he can do as Magnus instructed, pressing his chest to the surface, crossing his wrists over his head without thinking. He feels Magnus’ hand in his hair, tugging so he looks out at the crowd. Magnus flattens himself against Alec’s back as he pushes into his hole, wet and open from their early preparations. “Look at them, look at what you do to them.” 

Alec whines in response, pushing back to take more of Magnus and earning Magnus’ palm coming down over his abused skin. Magnus hand moves to hold his wrists in a bruising grip as he fucks him in earnest. 

Too soon, Alec is panting, “Please, please.” 

“What do you want?” Magnus asks, biting at his shoulder. 

Alec tries not to focus on the pressure on his cock, the soft fabric of the skirt caught around it. Tries not to focus on Magnus consistently driving into his prostate. He stumbles over his words, “Please let me come.” 

Magnus pauses his motions and a small, frustrated cry escapes Alec’s lips. “Then beg. Beg prettily for my cock.” 

Alec thinks if there was any more blood to be spared in his body it would be rushing to his cheeks. His eyes catch on a man watching them, his hand down his pants. Alec groans. “Please sir, please make me come on your cock, want everyone to see what you do to me. Love feeling you inside me, please, please.” 

“Good boy, that was perfect.” Magnus resumes his thrusting, but one of his hands moves from Alec’s hip to his dick, wrapping around it, palm almost painful in it’s dry strokes. “Come with my name on your lips.” 

Alec comes inside the skirt, over Magnus’ hand with a breathy, “Magnus.” The shivers that go through him cause Magnus to lose his measured thrusts and he can feel him come as well, exploding inside of him. When Magnus slides out, Alec feels him press a plug into Alec’s ass as he magics away the mess Alec had made and helps him stand. 

“How are you feeling?” He turns Alec so he can make eye contact. Alec is only coherent enough to know he misses Magnus’ gold eyes. 

“Home?” 

“Yes, darling, let’s go home.” 

Magnus creates a portal and they step through, into Magnus’ bedroom. Magnus leads him to the bed, magicking his own clothes away as he reaches it. He studies Alec who is pretty sure the power of coherent speech left him after begging for his release. 

“Do you want the clothes off?” 

Alec tries to think through the clouds in his brain. He traces the M on his left cuff. “Want these.” 

“Okay.” Magnus waves a hand and Alec is left wearing nothing but the cuffs and collar. Magnus' eyes roam over him, glamour finally dropping. “I didn’t think this through, you look absolutely sinful.” 

Alec leans into the hand stroking through his hair in response and lets Magnus man-handle him onto the bed until their bodies are pressed together. Magnus whispers praise in his ear until Alec starts to come back to himself.

When he does, he reaches up to press his lips to Magnus’. “Can we do that again?” 

“Which part?” 

“Any of it.” 

“Of course, we’ll do all of it again,” Magnus promises, gently kissing Alec’s cheek. “How do you feel?” 

Alec groans and stretches. “Really good. A little hungry.” Magnus snaps and a plate of fruit appears on his lap. Alec snorts, “I could’ve waited.” 

“But now you don’t have to,” Magnus argues, feeding him a grape. 

Alec swallows before nuzzling into Magnus’ shoulder. “Thank you.” 

“Whatever you need darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed. Next chapter is going to be consensual somnephilia.   
> Leave me kinks to add to the series?


	7. Magnus Wakes Alec Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to try something new. Who is Magnus to refuse his precious Shadowhunter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual somnephelia for @MissYouSoFar  
> Sorry, this got a little angstier than I intended, but it's mostly fluffy nice morning sex.

As much as Magnus enjoys tying Alec up and having his way with the Shadowhunter, and he enjoys that very much, there's something to be said for soft morning sex. Magnus can’t resist waking Alec with soft kisses and a gentle hand caressing his boyfriend’s side. The soft smile Alec gives him when he slips back into consciousness melts Magnus’ heart. 

Alec leans up to brush their lips together. “Good morning.” 

Alec’s voice, rough with sleep, does things to Magnus he can’t explain. He rolls his hips against Alec’s, letting their clothed erections rub together. “Good morning, darling. Sweet dreams?” 

“I dreamt I was making out with my hot warlock boyfriend so yeah,” Alec pulls him in closer, fingertips pressing gently into Magnus' back. 

Magnus hums, sliding between Alec's legs, “Maybe I should have let you sleep.” 

“Next time,” Alec answers, grinding his hips against Magnus’ with more energy, proving just how awake he is.

Magnus pauses his motions, leaning back to blink at his boyfriend. “Is that something you want?” 

Alec blinks at him. “What?” 

Magnus leans down to press a longer kiss to his lips, taking his time licking into Alec's mouth. “Me, waking you up, with sex.” 

“Isn’t that what you were doing?” 

Magnus brushes his fingers over his boyfriend’s cheek. “My innocent darling. Would you like to wake up, already on the edge of coming, your cock in my mouth or my ass?” 

Alec groans, bucking his hips up, his hands tightening around Magnus’ arms. His eyes go wide like he’s surprised by his own reaction. “We can do that?” 

“If you want to,” Magnus responds, trying to keep from being distracted by Alec rutting against him. “If you still want to when we’re not in the middle of something. You’re not in your right mind.” 

He gets a glare in response, but Alec’s face is still soft with sleep and strands of messy hair fall over his forehead, ruining the effect. He looks like an angry kitten. “I’m in my right mind.” 

“Sure you are,” Magnus agrees sarcastically as he reaches down to take both of their dicks in his hand.

After that, all conversation is composed of soft noises and whispered names. 

Magnus asks Alec again, later, over breakfast.

Alec blushes and stumbles through the conversation, but he makes it known that he would very much like Magnus to wake him up with sex.

Magnus cements it to his memory before he portals Alec to the Institute and gets started on his own day. 

The first opportunity doesn’t occur for another week, given their busy schedules and odd hours. Lazy mornings are rare for both of them and Magnus intends to make the most out of this one. He wakes early, almost jittery, and takes a moment to admire the picture before him.

Light is streaming through the window, painting everything golden, including Alexander who looks exquisite, as always. Sleep makes him softer than he'd ever look awake. Of course, there's the soft look he gets in subspace, but that's often coupled with desire. Magnus thinks both are beautiful. 

Alec's mouth is open slightly, making those adorable little snores that Magnus has come to love. He’s got one hand thrown over his chest, the other resting by his side. He looks so peaceful Magnus almost hates to wake him.

 _Almost._

Magnus leans over, but pauses before his lips make contact with Alec’s. His heart is suddenly thrumming in his chest and not from excitement. He can’t help but remember Alec lying in the Institute, in a coma as he tried to track Jace's location. He thinks of the desperate kiss he’d given Alec, his last resort, and the anger and disappointment when it had failed just like everything else he'd tried. 

Magnus shakes his head to clear his thoughts and looks over Alec. His face is peaceful, not clenched up or covered in sweat, and he's making his little sleep noises. He’s in Magnus’ home, in Magnus’ bed.

He’s safe. 

Magnus takes a breath as his emotions steady before he places the softest kiss to Alec’s lips, not yet wanting to wake him. 

Alec doesn’t rouse so Magnus leans back, tracing a finger over Alec’s naked torso, circling his nipple before moving down to his navel. He lets his fingers dance across Alec’s skin above the top of his boxers, scratching through the hair, a gentle tease. 

Alec shifts, but lets out another little snore, even as Magnus can see the tent appearing in his boxers. Magnus waves a hand to summon a bottle of lube, opening himself quickly and efficiently before turning his attention back to the Shadowhunter. He uses magic to remove Alec’s boxers so he can kiss over his hips, wrapping his hand around Alec’s dick, bringing him to full hardness. 

Alec’s snores cut off, but his eyes stay closed as he begins to twitch with the sensations. Magnus nearly melts at how precious it all is. How much Alec trusts him. How vulnerable he allows himself to be around Magnus. It’s nearly overwhelming and goes directly to Magnus' dick, playing into his desire for control over his partner. 

Magnus is careful when he tosses his leg over Alec’s hip, aware of the mattress shifting under him. He leans down to press a kiss to Alec’s defense rune as he sinks onto his erection, slowly, so slowly. Once he’s taken Alec all the way into his body and drawn a muffled noise from the still sleeping Shadowhunter, he begins truly lavishing Alec’s neck. He knows once he moves his hips, Alec is likely to wake and he wants him to be as on edge as possible when he does. So he sucks marks into Alec’s skin around the alluring defense rune, runs his hands over Alec’s chest, teases at his his nipples, scratches down his ribs.

Alec gradually becomes more responsive, gasping and moaning under Magnus' touch until his eyes fly open. He jolts, hips bucking and making Magnus moan as his cock hits Magnus' prostate.

“Magnus,” his voice is gruff, but awed. He looks up at Magnus like he hung the stars in the sky. 

Magnus leans down to steal a kiss, firm and wetter than Magnus had intended. When he leans back, Alec is panting under him, hands having raised to Magnus’ hips, thumbs stroking his skin reverently. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Alec breathes. 

Magnus presses his palm into Alec’s chest for balance so he can raise his hips, nearly sliding entirely off of Alec’s cock before sliding back down, making them groan in unison. Magnus rides Alec’s dick until he’s writhing under him, until they're both hurtling towards their orgasms. 

He matches Alec’s attempts at thrusting into him until Alec is coming. He lifts off of Alec’s spent dick, wrapping his hand around his own cock, knowing how close he is to following. 

Alec pushes up so he’s sitting, pressing his chest to Magnus’ and connecting their lips. Magnus clings to him as he comes over their chests. 

Magnus cleans them both with a wave of his hand before guiding Alec to lay back on the mattress. He relaxes onto Alec’s chest, curling his leg with one of Alec's. “Good morning love.” 

Alec huffs a laugh. “It’s been a great morning.” 

Magnus hums in agreement. “I enjoyed that more than I expected. I was a little hesitant, because I love seeing your reactions during sex, but you’re beautiful in your sleep, and more vocal than I’d anticipated.” 

Something he’d said makes Alec frown at him. “Why didn't you tell me you were unsure?” 

“It wasn’t important. I wanted to do this, Alexander, don’t get me wrong.” 

“Still,” Alec says, nuzzling into his hair. “You wouldn’t like it if I wasn’t completely honest about something like this.” 

Magnus concedes, running his hand over comfortingly over Alec’s chest, “You’re right, I apologize.” 

“Can I... Can I wake you up next time?” 

Magnus shudders at the idea. “I would love that.” 

“Promise?” Alec looks nervous and Magnus rushes to reassure him with a soft kiss. 

“I promise. Now! How does French toast sound for breakfast?” 

Alec grumbles, snuggling further into the bed, “Like too much work.” 

A smile tugs at Magnus’ lips. “Breakfast in bed?” 

“In a little while? Just want to hold you.” 

“Of course.”

Magnus relaxes into Alec’s arms and once again praises the existence of morning sex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is currently the latest chapter I have written for this fic. I don't know if there will be more, but if you want to see something specific let me know and I'll try to write that in!


	8. Alec Likes Magnus' Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus noticed Alec's fascination with his boots a while ago, the way he would stare when Magnus wore them, the way he'd run his fingers over them so reverently whenever Magnus 'accidentally' left them out so Alec had to put them away. Magnus had hoped Alec would bring it up unprompted, but months passed without the shadowhunter saying a thing. So Magnus made plans.
> 
> Tonight he intends to give his love everything he wants- after he earns it of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ToTheStarsWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting) asked for bootboy Alec on Discord and I couldn't get that out of my head so here it is~

Magnus noticed Alec's fascination with his boots a while ago, the way he would stare when Magnus wore them, the way he'd run his fingers over them so reverently whenever Magnus 'accidentally' left them out so Alec had to put them away. Magnus had hoped Alec would bring it up unprompted, but months passed without the shadowhunter saying a thing. So Magnus made plans.

Tonight he intends to give his love everything he wants- after he earns it of course. 

Magnus sees Alec the moment the Nephilim enters Pandemonium. He’s dressed in his hunting gear, but if he’s carrying weapons then they’re all carefully concealed. 

Magnus is alone in the VIP area, watching from the couch he has made his throne as Alec crosses the club. Magnus had ensured it would be only him and Alec in the VIP area tonight. When Alec reaches the VIP section, the bouncer waves him through and Magnus is pleasantly surprised by the sweet kiss the shadowhunter presses to his lips. 

“Hello darling. How was work?” Magnus gently cups Alec’s face as the Nephilim sits beside him. He looks his boyfriend over for any sign of injury or exhaustion. If Alec isn’t up to playing tonight, Magnus will change their plans before they've even begun. 

“Good. Easy,” Alec breathes, leaning into Magnus’ touch. 

Magnus hums, running his thumb over Alec’s tempting lower lip. Alec opens his mouth just enough to swipe his tongue over Magnus’ finger. _The brat_ , Magnus thinks, _he knows what he’s doing to Magnus_. 

“Still want to play?” Magnus asks, holding Alec’s lip between his fingers, pinching lightly in punishment. 

He sees Alec straighten almost imperceptibly before he gives a small nod. “Yes sir. Green.” 

“Good boy. I wanted to try something a bit different tonight. If it's too much, I want you to remember your colors, understand?” 

Magnus releases Alec's lip so the Nephilim can speak easier. “Yes sir.” 

“Perfect, now I want you on your knees.” 

He sees Alec swallow and almost expects an argument. Before he can ready himself to check in with Alec- or punish his sub for disobeying- Alec is sliding to his knees in front of Magnus, clasping his writs behind his back.

“Beautiful,” Magnus breathes. He presses his fingers to Alec’s neck, letting his magic materialize the collar with his unmistakable golden _M_ in the middle. Then he moves his hand upwards, unable to keep from running a hand through Alec’s hair. 

Alec looks up at him with big eyes, showing the desire bubbling just beneath the surface. 

“I want to do a scene here,” Magnus tells him, continuing to stroke through his dark hair. “I’ve put a few extra wards up so only a select number of people will be here and no one will be able to mention anything they see here tonight. Is that alright or would you rather go back to the other club I took you to?” 

Alec turns enough to take in the sparsely crowded club. No one is really focused on them yet, but Magnus know that might change when they start. He’s sure Alec does too. 

Finally the shadowhunter turns back around, pressing his cheek to Magnus’ knee. “Here is good sir.” 

“We’ll start slow. I want you to take off your shirt- nothing else, not yet.” 

Magnus watches Alec fumble with the buttons of his shirt, his hands shaking slightly with excitement. 

When Alec pushes the shirt from his shoulders, leaving his upper body bare save for Magnus’ collar, Magnus nods his approval. He snaps his fingers, summoning a bottle of boot cleaner, a brush, and a cloth. 

He hands them to Alec who takes them with furrowed eyebrows- until Magnus drops his booted foot into Alec’s lap. “Clean it.” Alec pauses and Magnus leans forward, pressing two fingers to Alec’s chin to tilt his face up. “I’ve noticed you staring. I’ll reward you if you do well. Color?” 

Alec’s face goes that darling shade of pink that Magnus adores. His voice is deep and husky when he forces out, “Sorry.” 

“Sorry? For what?” 

“For- for liking your boots. It’s weird.” Alec won’t look him in the eye. 

Magnus frowns, running a finger gently along Alec’s cheek. “I don’t mind. And I want to give this to you. What is your color?” 

“Green,” Alec answers quickly. 

“Then why haven’t you done as I asked?” 

“Sorry sir.” Alec quickly opens the boot cleaner enough to dribble some out onto Magnus’ boot, quickly following it with the brush. 

Magnus watches carefully for any sign that it’s too much, but Alec looks utterly invested in his work. His Alexander is always so eager to please, so desperate to do well. 

So Magnus looks over the crowd, observes the happenings in his club, with occasional peeks at the Nephilim kneeling in front of him. 

When Alec reaches the top of the boot, scrubbing around the laces, Magnus shifts his foot, pressing the toe of the boot to Alec’s dick, finding it already hard. He thinks Alec lets out a noise, but it’s lost in the sounds of the club. For the first time in his life, Magnus is irritated by the loud music. It’s softer where they’re sitting, but still loud enough to hide all of Alec’s quieter sounds. 

Magnus rubs the sole of his boot over Alec’s tented pants, but goes still when he realizes Alec has gotten distracted. His eyes are closed, head tilted slightly back. He looks like temptation incarnate- and far too blissed out considering they’ve just started. 

He lowers his boot away from Alec’s dick and sees the shadowhunter’s mouth open around what must be a whine. Magnus hates that he doesn't get to hear it. 

“I believe I asked you to do something,” Magnus states, using his I’m-The-High-Warlock-Of-Brooklyn voice that says he refuses to take no for an answer. 

Alec’s eyes fly open, a guilty expression crossing his face as he returns to scrubbing Magnus’ boot. “I’m sorry.” 

“Tell me about your day.” Magnus studies the shine of the boot Alec has almost finished. He's never seen it so clean.

Alec blinks at the change of subject, but answers quickly, “I was in my office all day doing paperwork.” 

“That sounds absolutely thrilling.” 

A hint of a smile appears on Alec’s face, but he keeps his head mostly bowed. He finishes polishing Magnus’ boot and, without warning, leans forward, bending almost in half, to press a kiss to the side of Magnus’ ankle. The softness of it has Magnus inhaling sharply, staring down with wide eyes. 

Alec doesn’t react, simply runs his fingers lightly over the surface of Magnus’ boot. 

Before he can get carried away, Magnus moves his foot out of Alec’s lap, replacing it with his other boot. To his credit, Alec doesn’t hesitate. He simply picks up the cleaner and gets to work again. 

“Do you have a favorite?” Magnus asks as the question occurs to him. 

“A favorite what?” Alec’s voice is a murmur. The fact that he’s forgotten to add ‘sir’ is a testament to how focused he is. Magnus considers correcting him, but he’s too curious. This is still new and he wants to see exactly how much Alec likes it. 

“A favorite pair,” Magnus says, brushing the steel-toe of his clean boot against Alec’s outer thigh. 

He can see Alec’s chest heave with his inhale. “Yes sir.” 

“Which ones?” Magnus had chosen a pair almost at random, a nice pair of dark combat boots, but next time he wants to wear Alec’s favorite. Given the Nephilim's response, he's determined there will be a next time.

Alec’s cheeks go red. “The black ones with the gold buckles.”

The ones with the six inch heels, Magnus realizes- the ones that go all the way up to his knees. Perhaps next time will consist of Magnus wearing _only_ those boots and his best lingerie, teasing Alec until he's begging for more. 

Magnus can’t resist taking Alec’s chin between his fingers, tilting his face up enough to capture his lips in a rough kiss. He bites at Alec’s lower lip as he pulls away. “You continue to surprise me.” 

“In good ways, I hope,” Alec says lowly, his pupils dilated. 

“In the best ways,” Magnus confirms, pressing his toes to Alec’s clothed dick once again, applying just enough pressure to have Alec shuddering beneath him. “Finish cleaning them, I want to reward you.” 

It’s enough of an incentive. Alec goes back to his task, scrubbing the boot until it’s as meticulously clean as the other. Then he presses the same kiss to that ankle. 

Magnus palms himself over his jeans, getting hard at the simple softness Alec is showing him even as he offers his public submission. Everyone watching them will know without a doubt that Alexander belongs to Magnus.

“Unzip your pants,” Magnus orders in a low voice, letting his magic spiral out, gliding gently over Alec’s revealed skin, lingering over the parts of his defense rune that peak over the collar. 

Alec scrambles to follow the orders, unzipping his jeans before placing his palms on his thighs- waiting for instruction before going further. Magnus rewards him with a gentle, teasing flicker of magic along his spine. Alec arches into it, his chest heaving with every breath. 

“Push your pants down, leave your boxers on.” 

He looks stunning in his desperation and Magnus knows he isn’t the only one to notice. More and more of the crowd have turned to watch them, shocked at seeing a shadowhunter kneeling, almost entirely on display, for a warlock. Magnus lets them watch but doesn’t pay them any attention. He’s focused on the beautiful man in front of him.

He presses his boot to the Alec’s boxers, grinding it lightly against his erection. “You can hump my foot if you want to come, my precious Nephilim.” 

A dark blush spreads over Alec’s face, down to his neck around the defense rune. It makes him look delectable. 

“Color?” Magnus asks when Alec hesitates. 

Alec’s eyes fall shut. “Green.” 

“Would you like to come?” Magnus applies more pressure and sees Alec gasp even as the sound is lost in the current of music. 

“Yes sir.” 

“What’s the problem then?” 

He sees Alec swallow before he opens his eyes again. “You haven’t come yet sir.” 

“My precious boy,” Magnus sighs, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Alec’s forehead. “I want to see you come before I do. Can you do that?” 

“Yes sir,” Alec mumbles, his eyes going cloudy as he tentatively bucks his hips up- into the foot of Magnus’ boot. 

Alec’s hands slowly curl around Magnus’ ankle, pressing into the leather, feeling it. Magnus watches as his gorgeous shadowhunter begins to thrust against his boot, muffled sounds tumbling from his lips. When he bites into his bottom lip in an attempt to quiet himself, Magnus reaches out and pulls the lip from his teeth. “I want to hear you.” 

“Yes sir,” Alec punctuates his words with a roll of his hips and a loud moan. Magnus sees several members of the crowd visibly react before he refocuses on Alec. Alec who is gradually becoming more of a mess as he chases his orgasm. 

Magnus doesn’t expect Alec to lean forward- doesn't expect the sight of Alec sticking out his tongue to _taste_ Magnus’ boot before the shadowhunter is shaking apart underneath him. He gives Alec a brief pause to come back to himself, removing his foot from Alec’s lap and carding his fingers through Alec’s soft hair.

When he decides it’s been long enough, Magnus hooks a finger into Alec’s collar and tugs. Alec moves easily, allowing himself to be pulled up between Magnus’ lap. Magnus presses a soft, slow kiss to his lips. 

“I want to come on your face,” Magnus murmurs against his lips. He delights in watching Alec flush pink again. 

“Okay,” Alec exhales roughly. “Can I taste you now?” 

Magnus hums, considering. He’s already hard from the show Alec had put on. He's not in the mood to draw this out either. People are staring and he wants to mark Alec as his own, suddenly feeling like his collar isn’t enough. 

He undoes his belt and frees his dick, giving a few rough strokes as he sucks marks into Alec’s neck, meeting the eyes of several members of the audience. He lets his glamour drop- a warning clear in his eyes. 

“Now,” Magnus breathes a moment later, once a bruise has formed over Alec's rune, “you can suck me off now.” 

Alec leans back, placing his hands gently on Magnus’ boots before leaning in to lap at his dick with small kitten licks. 

Magnus lets out a noise that borders on a growl. “More Alexander. I want to _come_.” 

Alec nods and sucks Magnus into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he takes him all the way down. Magnus groans at the familiar heat around him. He loves Alec’s lack of gag reflex. 

He can feel Alec’s hands curled around the leather of his boots and it only reminds him of Alec riding his foot. He feels his balls tighten and abruptly pulls out of Alec’s mouth. His precious Nephilim lets out a contrite whine, but Magnus pays him no attention, grasping his cock in his hand to pull himself over that edge, painting Alec’s face. 

Alec’s tongue darts out, licking Magnus’ come from his lips and when he blinks his eyes open, it clings to his lashes. He doesn’t make a move to clean it any further, simply stares up at Magnus until the warlock snaps his fingers to clean Alec up. He tucks himself away and gently tugs Alec back to the couch. 

The shadowhunter curls into his touch right away, resting his face on Magnus’ shoulder. The crows goes back to their dances and drinks and partners. Magnus rubs a hand along Alec’s naked back. “How do you feel darling?” 

Alec makes a noise against his shoulder. “Tired.” 

“How does a hot bath sound?” 

Alec peeks up at him, suddenly overwhelmingly adorable with the innocent excitement in his eyes. “You don’t have to stay?” 

“Tonight was all about you, Alexander. I’m not here to work. Let’s go home.” He helps Alec stand, retrieving the Nephilim's discarded shirt before summoning a portal and ushering Alec through it. Next time he'll wear the black boots with the gold buckles. 


	9. Alec Acts Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alec feels ignored, he gets bratty- and is punished in the best and worst way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the chapter I planned on writing, but sometimes you see a picture of the book art and words just happen.   
> No big warnings for this one? There's some angst, Alec making Magnus jealous, Alec getting spanked with a paddle and then having two orgasms denied and being teased until he communicates.

Alec knows he’s playing with fire, but he can't help it. He’d been thrilled when Magnus invited him out for a night at Pandemonium. He’d donned his collar and leather wristbands and wore his button-down open to his navel, going commando and prepped under his leather pants. He’d been ready to _play._

And he’d thought that’s what Magnus wanted too. 

Except instead of letting Alec kneel at his feet, Magnus has asked him to sit beside him on the couch- Alec definitely hadn’t pouted at that- while he handled some Downworlder business. He’d promised to be quick but over an hour later, he was still at it and Alec had been completely forgotten beside him. 

Fed up and a little hurt, Alec had leaned forward, brushing his thigh against Magnus’ while nipping at Magnus’ earlobe. His actions spoke volumes; _I’m still here, pay attention to me,_ but Magnus didn’t get the message, or he didn’t care. He’d put a hand on Alec’s knee, squeezing gently before letting go entirely. The whole time, he kept up his conversation with a distressed Seelie woman, never sparing a glance for Alec. 

So Alec had grit his teeth, muttered something about getting a drink, and made his way from the VIP section to the bar. He’d drowned a couple shots, trying to talk himself down, when he glanced up and saw Magnus laughing at something the Seelie had said. 

He hadn’t even noticed Alec was gone. 

And if that’s how the night was going to go, Alec wasn’t going to stay cooped up and forgotten. He'd come here for fun, he was going to get it- even if it meant pissing off Magnus. 

Which is how he found himself grinding against an unfamiliar werewolf on the dance floor, his collar tucked away in his back pocket. He’d left his leather cuffs on, he had no other place to put them, but they weren’t quite so obvious. 

Alec rolls his hips against the stranger, moving in time with the music, glancing up at the VIP area. Magnus is _finally_ looking at him. He bites back a bitter smirk, making his movements more pronounced. The warlock looks away before Alec can try to entice him to come down, but a moment later Alec’s phone vibrates. 

He knows it’s Magnus, but he considers ignoring it. Give Magnus a taste of his own medicine. 

His curiosity quickly wins out and he checks his phone. 

**_Magnus:_** _C_ _ome here._

Alec rolls his eyes at the text. Maybe if Magnus gave any sign of _actually_ noticing him, he would go back up- okay, he would fall all over himself getting back to Magnus if it meant getting the warlock's attention. He slides his phone back in his pocket without responding, turning to face the werewolf he’s been grinding against. He won’t take it further than the dance floor, but it’s nice to be wanted. 

Alec’s phone buzzes and he checks it again. 

**_Magnus:_** _Now, Alec._

The guy raises an eyebrow when Alec pockets the phone without responding. “Not important?” 

“It can wait,” Alec responds, feeling excitement begin to thrum in his veins. At least Magnus finally seems interested. The last thing he wants to do is go back up and let that interest fade. 

The guy shrugs, letting the conversation die in favor of continuing their dancing. Alec’s phone buzzes again in his pocket, but he ignores it. He spins around and finds Magnus staring at him with bright gold eyes. Maintaining eye-contact, Alec deliberately rolls his body against the werewolf’s, trying not to grimace at the feeling of an unfamiliar hard-on against him. The guy puts his hands on Alec’s hips and before Alec can move away, he sees Magnus jump up. 

Alec bites back a smile, leaving the werewolf’s hands where they are, waiting for Magnus to come get him. 

It takes seconds. 

Then Magnus is striding towards them, magic curling around his hands, glaring daggers at the werewolf. 

“If you value your hands being attached to your body, I strongly recommend you release my boyfriend,” Magnus seethes, tacking on a growled, “ _now”_ when the guy hesitates. 

It’s enough to have the werewolf backing off, hands raised in surrender. Alec only has eyes for the warlock, the display of strength and possession fueling his arousal. 

“You okay?” the man asks Alec, even as he steps away. 

Alec doesn’t spare him a glance, “fine.” 

Magnus hums, the magic vanishing from his hands so he can grab Alec, one hand on Alec’s lower back, the other around the nape of his neck, pulling him in for a dirty kiss. It’s long and wet and leaves Alec feeling utterly _claimed._

Alec groans into it, but when he tries to reciprocate, Magnus catches his hand, maneuvering it around his back. His other hand joins it quickly, magic tying his wrists together. 

Magnus moves back, keeping his hand on Alec’s throat, his thumb brushing over Alec’s pulse point. His eyes are flashing with a kind of danger that never fails to make Alec excited. 

“Where’s your collar?” Magnus asks, voice low, breath hot against Alec’s ear. 

“You’ll have to find it,” Alec quips back, not quite ready to go down without a fight. He’s still bitter about Magnus ignoring him. 

Magnus bites at his lip, leaving it stinging, pressing his hand slightly tighter around Alec’s neck- a warning. Alec leans into it. 

Magnus waves his free hand and the collar appears in his palm. Alec pouts, “that’s cheating.” 

“You are about two seconds from being gagged right here for everyone to see, choose your next words very carefully.” 

Alec shuts up, but only because he’s biding his time. Magnus dangles the collar between two fingers, red nail polish practically glowing under the neon lights. “And why, my darling boy, were you not wearing this?” 

Alec doesn’t answer. No answer he gives will be good enough and they both know it. 

“Then tell me, how did _going to get a drink_ turn into _dry humping a werewolf_?” 

Alec shrugs. “We were just dancing.” 

“Oh?” Magnus spins him around, pressing his hands to Alec’s hips, directly where the werewolf’s had been. His touch is claiming and rough, pressing hard enough that Alec can feel his nails through the thin material of his shirt. “Like this?” Magnus tugs Alec’s hips back until he’s able to rock against him, rolling his cock against Alec’s ass. Alec’s hands are tied awkwardly between them, but Magnus doesn’t make any move to undo the magic holding his wrists together. “He didn’t know you were mine, but you do, Alexander. And you know I don’t like other people touching what belongs to me.” 

Alec huffs out a breath, but before he can respond, Magnus is spinning him around again, holding the collar up once more. Alec is aching for it to be pressed around his throat where it belongs- a fact Magnus seems to be aware of. 

“If you’re not going to wear it, I might as well get rid of it.” A magical flame bursts to life in Magnus’ other hand. 

Alec’s heart skips, fueled now by panic. “No!” 

“Oh?” Magnus raises an eyebrow, waiting. “Why not? Clearly you don’t care much for it if you’re taking it off halfway through our night.” 

The phrasing reminds Alec of the reason he’d been dancing with the stranger in the first place. But the flames continue to dance in Magnus’ palm and he really, really doesn’t want to lose his collar. As upset as he'd been with Magnus for ignoring him, he wants nothing more than to be _his._

“Please.” The word is forced past his lips. “Please don’t.” 

“Tell me why,” Magnus demands. 

Alec swallows, eyeing the familiar leather. The golden M in the center. “I want it. Please, sir.” 

The flames dissipate and Alec breathes a sigh of relief. “You know, if you’d been good, I would have made the wait worth your while. You were _so close_ too. But now I have to punish you.” 

Normally Alec shies away from punishment, from the shameful knowledge that he’s done something to deserve it. Now, he wants Magnus to _make him feel it._ "Please.” 

“Please what? Please don’t punish you?” 

Alec shakes his head. “Punish me. Make me yours. But don’t take my collar away. Please.” 

Something in Magnus’ face softens. He clicks the collar into place around Alec’s neck and a weight lifts from the shadowhunter’s shoulders. “You’re always mine,” Magnus breathes, hooking a finger through one of Alec’s belt loops and pulling him in to grind against him. “Even when you act like you’ve forgotten.” 

“Didn’t forget,” Alec breathes as he rocks against Magnus. One of Magnus’ hands has pushed under the waistband of his jeans and is palming at his ass, making it hard to think. 

“Then why did you take it off?” Magnus nibbles at his neck, sucking bruises there. 

The sensations are too much. Alec is all too aware that they’re in public, in clear view of anyone and everyone. It makes everything feel like more. Between Magnus’ mouth on his neck, Magnus’ hand on his ass, Magnus’ fingers tucked into his belt loop, Magnus’ hips grinding against his, Alec is at a loss for words. 

Magnus sends a jolt of magic through Alec and he moans, on the edge of coming. He’s so close, so painfully close, when all the touching stops. Magnus steps back, hand retreating from his jeans, mouth moving away from his neck. Only two fingers stay threaded through Alec’s belt loop. He looks barely flustered despite the hardness tenting his pants. Alec finds it extremely unfair. 

“Why did you stop?” Alec whines, trying to get closer, to get friction, only to have Magnus maintain the space between them. 

“Because you’ve given me no reason to think you deserve to come tonight.” 

Alec grimaces. Magnus is _right,_ Alec has been bratty, but he’s also not about to apologize for it. “Then punish me, just do _something_.” 

Magnus’ eyes flash. “You’re so eager now, let’s see how you feel once we’ve started.” He turns and leads Alec through the crowd by his belt loop. Alec stumbles after him, hands still caught behind his back. 

They end up in Magnus’ office, Alec shoved over the arm of the couch. He stays bent over it as Magnus yanks down his pants to mid-thigh. Cool air nips at Alec’s exposed skin before Magnus soothes a palm over his ass. 

“Five for dancing with a stranger. Ten for taking off the collar. Ten for not answering my questions- unless you want to change that now. Tell me why you were acting out.” 

Alec simply shakes his head. Twenty-five is more than he’s used to, but he’ll take the pain over the embarrassment. 

At least that’s his belief until he feels a paddle come down hard against his ass. He jerks, breathing through his teeth at the blossom of pain. “Why are you using a paddle?” 

They almost never use paddles, both preferring the feeling of skin on skin. The paddle hurts more, feels more disconnected. The last thing Alec wants right now is to feel more disconnected, like Magnus can’t even bare to touch him. 

“Do you think you’ve earned my hand? This is a punishment, Alexander, you’re not supposed to enjoy it.” 

The paddle comes down hard again and Alec realizes this time isn’t like those that came before it. This is real punishment. Not teasing, not just enough pain to have him on edge. He grits his teeth and luxuriates in having Magnus’ undivided attention. 

When Magnus gets to fifteen, he pauses, rubbing a hand over Alec’s reddened skin. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fine,” Alec grunts, pressing his cheek into the arm of the couch. His ass is aching and his body is growing stiff, but he’ll gladly accept it. Because Magnus has to give him attention now, has to punish him. 

“You’ve been such a brat today,” Magnus mutters, tangling his hand in Alec’s hair. “You’re normally so good for me. Why are you misbehaving?” 

Alec grimaces at the couch cushion. “I thought you were punishing me, not interrogating me.” 

“Stubborn Shadowhunter,” Magnus mutters. “You’re too used to pain. We’re trying something new.” 

Before Alec can even guess at what Magnus has in mind, he’s being laid out on the sofa, flat on his back. His hands get pulled over his head and immobilized. Magnus straddles his hips, grinding against him. 

“This is punishment?” Alec quips, rolling his hips up to meet Magnus’. 

“Oh yes.” Magnus tugs Alec’s shirt over his head, straight through whatever magic is keeping his wrists bound. “You don’t get to come until you’re ready to talk.” 

Alec glowers. _Why do they have to talk right now?_ But he keeps himself under control. He can last as long as it takes for Magnus to let it go. The thought has barely crossed his mind when Magnus is tweaking at his nipple, twisting until it hurts and grinding down hard. 

Alec’s pants are the next to go, magicked away as Magnus licks over the V of his hips. Alec bites on his lip to keep his moans from spilling over, but then Magnus is tugging at his dick and a whine passes through his lips despite his best efforts. 

Magnus nips at his hipbone as he slides his hand up and down Alec’s length. Alec only makes breathy noises, carefully avoiding making any pleas even as Magnus drags him closer to the edge. 

Magnus moves down and takes Alec’s dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, making Alec shout. He curls his hands in the material of the sofa as Magnus gives him an expert blow job. 

He’s hanging on by a thread when Magnus’ fingers begin to tease at his ass, still slick with lube. Magnus presses one finger all the way in at the same time he sucks down Alec’s cock. Alec bucks up and knows he would have come if it weren’t for Magnus’ hand tightening around him like a vice. 

Alec groans, frustrated at the lack of release, even as he continues riding Magnus’ finger. 

Magnus pulls off his dick with a lewd pop. His lips are red and puffy, but he looks a hundred times more put together than Alec feels. He’s still dressed in his impeccable clubbing outfit. “Do you feel like talking yet?” 

“Nothing to talk about,” Alec bites back even as he feels his eyes water with frustration. He just wants to _come._

"You know there is,” Magnus says, adding another finger and continuing to prep him. “I can go all night like this, but I think you want an orgasm.” 

“Of course I want an orgasm,” Alec grumbles as Magnus’ free hand moves to rest just above the collar, fingers pressing threateningly against his throat. 

Even so, Magnus continues pressing his fingers into Alec’s hole, pounding against his prostate with every thrust, until Alec’s brain feels buzzed and he’s on edge again. Magnus must be able to tell because a ring of magic slides over his dick, keeping him from getting off. “Ask nicely.” 

Alec narrows his eyes, but he’ll take begging over confessing. The arousal is almost painful at this point and he presses his neck harder into Magnus’ hold, desperate to feel him everywhere. “Please sir, let me come.” 

Magnus leans down and kisses him gently and Alec falls into it. Every nerve feels is on fire as Magnus brushes their lips together so softly, fingers inside Alec, a hand around his throat. Alec feels utterly owned. It’s what he’s been after all night. 

Until Magnus moves away, humming contemplatively, “good try, but you know you don’t get to come until you tell me why you were teasing.” 

Alec wants to cry. Desperate fingers claw into the couch as Magnus relentlessly fucks his own fingers against Alec’s prostate. 

“Were you that impatient?” Magnus murmurs, pressing a kiss to the side of Alec’s neck where his hand isn’t resting. “That desperate to have me inside you?” 

“Yes,” Alec gasps because it’s half true and he really wants to come. 

“Then why didn’t you ask for what you want?” Magnus bites at Alec’s collar bone, leaving marks, as he presses a third finger into Alec’s hole, focusing on stretching, finally giving Alec’s prostate a brief moment of reprieve. 

Alec squirms under him, bucking up his hips to grind against Magnus’ clothed erection before Magnus is withdrawing his fingers and using his hand to press Alec’s hips into the couch, holding him still. “Answer me Alexander.” He squeezes lightly around Alec’s throat, a clear warning, and bites at Alec’s nipple hard enough to hurt. 

Alec _breaks._ The tears he’s been so stubbornly holding back pour over and the words spill out. “Wanted you to see me.” 

Magnus’ touch softens as he moves up, pressing kisses to the tear streaks along Alec’s face. It makes Alec shudder. “I always see you, darling.” 

“You didn’t,” Alec manages to say, voice bordering on a whine. He snaps his eyes shut, embarrassed but too on edge to stop now. “You forgot me.” 

“Oh precious boy,” Magnus coos, rubbing his hands along Alec’s side, a comforting motion that has Alec keening because he’s still one well-placed touch away from coming. “I never meant for you to feel forgotten, I could never forget about you, love.” 

Alec nods, pressing his lips together. The words help, they soothe the irritation that’s been building in his gut all night. The arousal, on the other hand, is bordering on painful. “Please let me come.” 

“Of course,” Magnus breathes. Alec hears a belt being unbuckled; a zipper being pulled down. A moment later, Magnus’ dick is pressing into him. “Open your eyes, my lovely boy.” 

Alec forces his eyes open as the magic around his wrists vanishes. He reaches up to claw his fingers into Magnus’ fancy jacket. Bright gold eyes stare back at him as Magnus begins thrusting into him. The magic around his dick fades, replaced by Magnus’ hand- a teasing, prompting touch rather than a restrictive one. 

“You can come whenever you want to,” Magnus says softly, pressing their lips together as the tension grows tighter in Alec’s stomach. It releases completely when Magnus murmurs, “I love you” against his lips. 

He comes with an embarrassing noise, face still stained with tears. The orgasm leaves him shaking and overstimulated to the point that he can’t even complain when Magnus pulls out. 

“Better?” Magnus asks softly, dragging a hand through his hair. 

Alec nods, but keeps his hands firmly clenched in Magnus’ jacket. “Come on me. Please, please, want to feel you.” 

“Oh, darling.” Magnus moves back, but Alec gets to watch as he circles a hand around his own cock, fucking into it. Alec moves to sit up so he can press kisses to Magnus’ neck, sliding his hands under Magnus’ shirt to hold his hips tightly, skin warm beneath his palms. 

It isn’t long before Magnus is coming all over Alec’s chest, his come mixing with Alec’s own mess. Alec relaxes in the feeling of being so _owned_ as he presses his face to Magnus’ shoulder. “I love you.” 

“And I love you, more than you know,” Magnus whispers into his hair, running a hand over Alec’s back. “I’m sorry I made you feel as if I could have ever forgotten you. I wanted to tease you, but never hurt you. Never like this.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. And that I took off my collar. And danced with someone else to get your attention.” Alec’s cheeks flame as he realizes how petulantly he’d reacted to not having Magnus’ undivided attention. 

Magnus hushes him, pressing kisses to his hair and waving a hand to clean the mess between them. “I understand. If I ever make you feel like that again, please just tell me.” 

“Okay,” Alec mumbles against his neck. 

“Would you like to go home?” 

Alec considers it, but shakes his head. “Do you still have work to do?” 

“Nothing that’s as important as you.” 

Alec smiles, but it’s not what he was getting at. He leans back to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Just hold me while you work?” 

“Of course,” Magnus’ eyes light up at the request. They find Alec’s clothing and once he’s dressed, Magnus interlaces their fingers, leading him back to the VIP area. A vampire is waiting with a look of annoyance, but Magnus ignores him. First, the warlock gets himself settled onto the couch, tugging Alec onto his lap. Alec hums in appreciation, curling into Magnus, uncaring of the vampire. Magnus cards his fingers through Alec’s hair, a soothing gesture. “Comfortable?” 

Alec nods, all of his former irritation replaced with soft happiness. Magnus returns to conducting his business, helping anyone who seeks out the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but it’s different this time. He never stops touching Alec, whether it be laying a hand against his hip, or carding fingers through his hair. He buys Alec drinks and presses kisses to his cheek and forehead and the corner of his lips. 

Alec thrives off it. He decides he'll show Magnus just how grateful he is the instant he gets done working. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm notable to spend as much time on this fic right now, but leave me kinks to write and I'll do my best!


End file.
